The boy who never grew
by kh3masterfan
Summary: What if there wasn't just a Peter Pan? What if Neverland had two boys who never grew up? And he went by the name of Sora? And one day he met a certain princess who lived in a place called Hollow Bastion?
1. The boy who never grew

_The boy who never grew_

Kairi's P.O.V -

I was walking home from school. Which; by the way was the worst day of my life. It was the same routine…every single day. I wake up always around 6:00 and hop in the shower. It only takes about 10 minutes to do everything I need to do. I get out, get dressed and do my hair. By then it should be around 6:30. I go downstairs and eat breakfast. Our personal chief; who is called Chin makes me scrambled eggs and toast. I brush my teeth by 6:50 and get a ride to school by 7:00. I always try to avoid taking the limo. I don't want to be one of those girls that take a limo to school to look cool. No way! I get there and talk to my BFF Selphie. Then I got Gym 1st half of 1st block. This always ruins all of my hard work on my hair. The 2nd half I go to math with Wakka, who is my neighbor. We get along okay, and hang out but I don't really know him that well. Then it's homeroom, then Full block of Art, Half block of study hall, Half block of Science, Lunch and then to top it all off, I have social Studies. I get a ride home with my sister Namin'e, and get dressed for some princess thing going on that I am forced to attend. I'm their dyeing of boredom for 4 hours straight. Then home at 8:00 to do homework and bed at 10:00. Then I do it all over again. Oh, did I mention I am a princess? That's why I go to those entire stupid princess things. They prepare you for ruling. My name is Kairi, and my sister and I are the princess's of Hollow Bastion.

After homework I crashed on my bed and let out and exhausted sigh. "Namin'e…I don't think I can take this anymore…"

"Take what?" Namin'e was folding laundry and placing them neatly in their dresser.

"This whole…princess thing. I just want to be normal."

"Normal's overrated." Namin'e stated only focusing on the clothes she was folding. She had to organize them perfectly or else she would get frustrated very easily. Namin'e is the clean neat freak, and is the artist in the family. Kairi is a tomboy and doesn't really care for cleaning and stuff, and is the lazy and sporty one in the family. She is also VERY disorganized. "That's what mom used to say…"

"I know, it's just. Everyone knows you're going to be the ruler…not me."

Namin'e stopped folding and looked up at her sister. "What are you talking about? You could be the ruler."

"Namin'e just think about this for a second. I don't want to be a princess nor do I want to be queen. Your have organization skills and I don't. You're fancy while I'm sporty. You're a girly-girl who loves fancy parties and frilly dresses. Not me. I'm a tomboy who hates being formal and is disgusted by dresses. You would totally be Queen, and a very good one at that." Kairi stretched out on her bed and started to drift off. Namin'e kept listing to her sister's words that she just said in her head. Over and Over. She did have a point. Namin'e then finished putting their clothes away and walked over to her bed. She took one last glance at Kairi, only to find that she was sound asleep. Namin'e sighed realizing that what her sister said was true. She turned off the lamp on her nightstand and drifted to sleep as well.

Sora's P.O.V –

So not fair. So not fair. It just isn't! How come Peter get's to see what's out there and I don't! Well, not anymore. I'm sneaking out! I got out of my hammock which is called my bed. I looked over to see Peter Pan sound asleep. This is going to be easy. I climb up the ladder until I reach a floor door. I push it up revealing the woods. I silently get out and shut it quietly so I don't wake anyone up. I turn around; ready to shoot off into the air until I come face to face with a certain fairy.

"Whoa! Don't scary me like that Tink!" The fairy had her arms crossed with a suspicious look on her face. 'Uh-oh…she can see right through me!'

"Sora…where do you think you're going at this time of night?"

Think Sora, think! "I need to pee…"

"Why don't you use the coconut in the hideout?" Said Tinkerbell catching on to his plan.

"It's full..."

"It's empty."

"I need to go number two. So I came out here."

"Sora, just tell me."

"No, I won't!"

"Why?" Sora gave up. He can't lie to Tink. She's like his best friend. "Fine, but you can't tell Peter!" Sora looked away from the fairy already knowing what her reaction will be. "I was going to fly out into the outside world…"

"What? Sora, you know you can't…" Tinkerbell knew one day this would happen…

"C'mon! It's not fair! Peter used to go all the time for Wendy! I never got a chance to see how the outside world looks today! Please Tink? Just once. Once, that's all I'm asking. Just show me how to get there and back. That's all I'm asking…"

Tinkerbell knew what Sora wanted. He wanted to see how much the world has changed. See the new fashioned people. He wanted to experience it the way Peter did. He was right. It wasn't fair. "Sora…I made a promise to Peter that I wasn't going to let you go out there. He doesn't want you getting hurt…"

"Tink, I'll be fine! I fight pirates! Nothing can hurt me! Well be there and back and I won't even have a scratch on me!" That wasn't what Tinkerbell was talking about. She wasn't talking about the people and their new created deadly weapons that could kill him. She was talking about his heart. She swore to Peter that she wouldn't let him out there and get hurt like he did. Wendy hurt him. Crushed his heart. He didn't want the same thing happening to Sora. However, Peter and Sora were her boys. She loved them a lot which is why she gets so jealous all the time. This is why she had to give in. She wants them to be happy and if seeing the outside world is what makes Sora happy, then she'll do it.

"Okay Sora…We'll go."

"Yes! Thanks Tink!" Sora screamed happily and pecked Tinkerbell on the cheek. This made Tinkerbell go red. Then they flew up into the night sky and into the outside world.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . .

They soon found themselves in a city. Sora looked around until he found a sign saying 'Welcome to Hollow Bastion!'

"Hollow Bastion? That's a funny name, huh Tink?" He turned to Tinkerbell who was still flushed from the kiss Sora gave her.

"Huh? Oh…y-yeah." Tinkerbell looked everywhere but at Sora. She knew that Sora didn't mean it like the 'I love you' sort of way, but it was still a kiss.

"C'mon, let's check it out!" Sora dashed off into the night sky until he spotted a castle. 'Wow, wonder who lives here?' Sora flew up to the 7th story window to only find that it's open. 'It's in the middle of December? Who leaves their window open at this time of the year?' Sora cautiously entered the room to find two girls. One had blonde hair and was covered up with tons of sheets and quilts. Sora looked to the other side of the room to see a girl with reddish/brown hair. 'She's freezing because she isn't covered up…' Sora glided silently over the girl to get a better look.

"Sora! What are you doing?" Tinkerbell whispered harshly at Sora to get his attention but not wake the girls at the same time. 'Please, Sora. Don't get attached…'

"Tink…She's shivering. I have to do something…" Tink looked outside to see snow starting to fall and back to the girl. "I don't know how long she's been asleep. She's not even covered up for this sort of weather. I need to make sure that she's okay…" Sora was hovering over the girl, observing. He put his hand on her cheek which startled Kairi but Sora didn't pull his hand back after her reaction. He just left it there. "She's freezing…" Sora removed his hand and then placed it on her forehead. "She's got one heck of a fever. Tink, can you go check the house to see if you can find something for her?" Tink looked upset with a hint of jealousy on her face. But she didn't want this girl getting sick either… "Please…" Sora said in the most calm, gentle and caring voice that any girl would fall for.

"Fine. For you, I will. Just make sure she doesn't wake up!" Tinkerbell then flew off to find some medicine while Sora stayed with Kairi. Sora pushed a piece of hair out of her face. He then decided to land on the floor at the side of her bed, to get a better view of her face. "You're cute, you know that?" Sora whispered. Kairi stirred and flipped over onto her back, making a jingle sound. Like the sound you would hear on sleigh bells. Sora turned his attention to the sound that came from her wrist. She had a bracelet on with bells attached to them. 'Better take those off. They make way too much noise. It could wake her up.' Sora tried his best to slide the jingle bell bracelet off of her but it wouldn't stop jingling. Sora finally managed to get it off of her without making her wake up. 'Her skin…it's so cold…' Sora needed to get the girl warmed up somehow without startling her. He carefully scooped her up into his arms and hovered into the air. He held her by the waist with one arm while the other pulled back the covers on her bed. Sora was fine with it, until she leaned into him. She wrapped her arms around his neck while her legs straddled him and then she rested her head in the crook of Sora's neck. Sora could feel her hot breath on him.

'Oh god…this isn't good…' Sora thought. What was he going to do now? Sora carefully lowered Kairi into her bed but when he tried to get up, she wouldn't let go. Sora let go of her waist and put his hands on her ankles to detach her legs from him. After that was done, he grabbed her wrists and set them down next to her. Sora covered her up in her covers thinking that she would be fine; but she was still shaking.

"I can't close the window yet, since that's my only way out of here. Where's Tink?" As if on cue, Tinkerbell flew into the room with medicine. Sora let out a sigh of relief. "Thank god Tink! You took forever!" Sora started at the bottle clueless and turned to the fairy embarrassed. Sora laughed one of his boyish laughs. "Hey Tink…I uh, can't read..." Tinkerbell rolled her eyes and read the label.

"It says to give her one teaspoon of the medicine…"

"What's a teaspoon?" Tinkerbell just shook her head. Sora looked at Kairi and back to with bottle. "Well, tea is something that you put in water. Ya know, one of those little packages. And a spoon is something you use to eat with. So, a teaspoon…. is a small spoon! Right?"

Tinkerbell just shrugged. "I guess…"

"Quick! Go find me a small spoon!" Tink rolled her eyes once more and glided off to find the small spoon. Sora turned back to Kairi. "Still shivering?" Sora looked around to find a blanket on the floor near the closet. He flew over to pick it up. It looks like it was knitted. Sora held it up to get a better look. There were two blankets that were the same except one was white and the other was red. The red one had the design of a young blonde girl on it with the name 'Namin'e' knitted underneath it. "This must be your name." Sora said looking towards the blonde girl fast asleep. He then neatly put that one back the way he found it and picked up the white one. It had another design of young girl on it but with red/brown hair. "This must be you…" He said looking over to the girl who he's been treating. Sora looked at the name and slowly tried to pronounce it. "K-Kai-ri?" He flew over to Kairi. "Kairi. Your name is Kairi?" As a response, Kairi groaned in her sleep.

Sora just laughed silently. "Well, Kairi. I think you're very beautiful." Sora blushed. Did he just call a stranger beautiful? Well, it was true. He can't deny that. He then placed the blanket over her. 'She stopped shaking...' Tinkerbell then came back with a small spoon. "Good job Tink!" He took the spoon and held it so he could pour the medicine into it. After it was full, he lowered it to Kairi's mouth but it just wouldn't budge!

"C'mon Kairi, open up." What? How does he know her name?

"Sora?"

"Yeah?"

"How do you know her name?"

"It's on the blanket." Sora nudged his head toward the blanket. Tinkerbell looked at it, and realized what it was. It had her face and name on it. "Please Kairi. Take the medicine. It'll make you feel better." As if Kairi had heard him, her mouth opened a bit. Not a lot, but enough. Sora poured the medicine into her mouth, and then quickly put down the medicine and spoon on her nightstand to cover her mouth with his hand. "Swallow it." And on cue, she did.

"There, all better!" Sora had an accomplished look on his face. Tink looked outside to see the sun rising. "Sora, we need to go. Now!" Sora looked towards the window. "You go ahead. I'll catch up! I need to make sure everything looks the same way as we got here!" Tinkerbell dashed towards Neverland leaving Sora behind. After Sora checked everything, he looked towards Kairi. "Hope you get better Kairi." Then he glided towards the window and carefully and quietly shut it then dashed off to the second star on the right. However, Sora forgot to put the medicine away, along with Kairi's bracelet and her blanket on top of her. When Kairi woke up, she was very puzzled and confused.


	2. Confusion and Answers

_Confusion and Answers_

Kairi woke up that morning to find herself covered up in her bed sheets. She looked towards Namin'e's bed to see that she wasn't there. She looked around to see the medicine on her nightstand along with her bracelet. 'Namin'e must've given me medicine last night…' Kairi got out of bed and turned around to make it. Before she could though, her eye caught something. It was the blanket that her mom knitted for her when she was little. Kairi picked it up and analyzed it. 'Did Namin'e put this on me last night?' Kairi threw the blanket down and stormed off. She was going to get some answers. Downstairs, Namin'e was reading her favorite novel. The tragedy of Romeo and Juliet. She also had some orange juice.

Kairi walked up to Namin'e and tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention. "Oh, morning Kairi! Sleep well?" Kairi looked puzzled by her question. "What?"

"Well, before I went to bed you looked like you were freezing. I knew you were in a bad mood so I didn't do anything."

"Yes you did. You gave me medicine, tucked me into my bed and put my blanket mom made me on top of me!" Namin'e just stared at her sister confused.

"Kairi….I didn't do any of that stuff…"

"Wait…then who did?"

"I don't know. Maybe Chin came back to get something and came up to check on us. Saw you shivering and took care of you."

"…Maybe…"

Namin'e finished her orange juice and grabbed her bag. "Well, it's Saturday. As usual I'm going to go hang out with Yuna. Dad is out of town and Chin has the day off. So, I guess you've got the whole house to yourself this weekend."

Kairi stared at her sister. "What? What do you mean all weekend? Aren't you coming back?" Namin'e shook her head. "No. Yuna and I are going camping so I'll be back late Sunday. Have fun!" Before Kairi could even protest Namin'e was already out the door.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

All was quiet in Neverland. Sora was at the waterfall where the rainbow always shows, and you get a perfect view of Neverland. 'I just can't get that girl out of my mind…' Sora sighed. 'Man, I'm bored….I know! Peter will know what to do! We can play pirates!' Sora shot out into the sky, through the woods and to the hideout tree. Sora landed on the ground and walked up to the tree trunk. He put his legs through the trunk and skidded right in. Sora was shooting through an underground tunnel slide until he got to the bottom. He carefully got out, making sure he didn't get any splinters, and ran to Peter.

"Peter! Peter!" Peter Pan was lying in his hammock playing a flute he had created a long time ago. "What?"

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to play pirates." Peter just looked away from Sora disappointed. "I'm sorry Sora. I'm busy today."

"With what? Playing your flute? Come on, I'm bored and you love playing pirates! Oh, I know! How 'bout instead of 'playing' pirates…we go pay a visit to Old Captain Hook!"

Peter got out of the hammock and started to walk towards the ladder. "I'm sorry Sora. Truly I am. But I promised Tink that we were going to go to the fairy garden today. There's a festival going on and she wants me to come."

Sora looked hurt. He was. "How come she didn't invite me?" Peter shrugged. "She said that you already have something to do tonight. Some person you're supposed to go see. You go have fun. I promise, we'll play pirates some other time." With that, Peter exited the hide out. 'Someone to go see? Who? Kairi!' Sora shot out of the hide out and into the sky. He should go see what Kairi is up to. See if she got better.

By the time he arrived, it was already night-time in the outside world. He flew up to the castle window from last night and peaked in. He saw Kairi right away. She was sitting at her desk doing homework. 'Maybe Kairi would want to play pirates with me.' Sora slowly opened the window which made Kairi spin around. She gasped at the spiky haired boy climbing through her window. After Sora was through he turned to Kairi.

"Hey there!" Sora said in a cheerful voice. Kairi screamed. Sora covered his ears. 'Why is she screaming?' Sora shot over to Kairi and covered her mouth with his hand. "Please stop screaming! I'm not going to hurt you!" Kairi removed his hand from her mouth only for it to land on her shoulder.

"Who…Who are you?"

"My names Sora." Sora said with a bow. "Sora Pan!" Kairi looked scared and nervous. This made Sora feel uneasy. "I was here last night. I uh…wanted to make sure you were okay." Kairi stared at Sora.

"You are the one who took care of me last night?" Sora nodded. "Why?"

"You looked cold…" Sora looked away from Kairi's face. This was a bad idea in the first place. "Thank you." Sora shot his head up when he heard her thank you. He shook his head. "It was no big deal...Kairi, can I ask you something?" How does he know my name? Kairi slowly nodded. Unsure of what he was going to say. "Will you play pirates with me?"

"What?"

"Please?"

"What's pirates?"

"It's when we pretend to be pirates and fight each other to the death! Not literally though. It's fun. Peter and I used to play it all the time!"

"Who's Peter?"

"He's my brother. Well, sort of. We were both orphans, and then we found each other. We live together now."

"Oh." Kairi looked at Sora with hurt eyes. He was an Orphan? I wonder if he still is. "How come Peter can't play with you?"

"Peter's been busy lately. So, I was wondering if you would play with me." Kairi was confused. This random boy who helped her last night wants to play a game with her? She doesn't even know this kid. Wait, how'd he even get up here?

"Sora, how'd you get up into my window?"

"Don't worry; I'll explain it all later! Come on let's play!" Sora looked around to find something that can be used as a sword. Nothing. "Hold on. I'll be right back!" Sora ran towards the window to open it. Kairi watched as he got to the edge. "Sora! Don't!" Kairi ran towards him to stop him, but he was already out. Kairi tripped and fell out of the window. Sora caught her before she could fall to her death though.

"Whoa! Are you okay?" Sora held Kairi in his arms, holding on to her waist. Kairi looked down to see that they were floating in mid-air! Kairi screamed and threw her arms around Sora's neck.

"Y-You're flying!"

"Yeah." Sora didn't want Kairi to find out this way. Kairi tightened her hold on Sora. "Sora, don't let go!" Sora pulled her closer to his body.

"I won't let you fall Kairi. I promise." Sora flew back into Kairi's room and landed right next to the bed. "You can let go now." Kairi let go of Sora, muttered a thank you and sat down on the bed.

"Sora?"

"Yes?"

Kairi bit her lip. "I don't know anything about you." Hope he doesn't get angry with the question.

"Okay. Well, to start off I don't know who my parents are. I was raised in an orphanage and no-one came to get me. I lived there ever since I was 15 and then I ran away."

Kairi stared at Sora heartbroken. "You ran away? Why?"

"I didn't belong there. I spent a whole year in the streets until Peter found me. We've been brothers ever since…" Kairi watched as a tear rolled down Sora's face. Kairi put her hand on his cheek and wiped the tear off. "I'm guessing you're getting closer to the flying part, huh?" Sora nodded.

"Peter wasn't the only one who found me. There was…uh, a fairy named Tinkerbell." Sora looked away from Kairi knowing that she would think he's crazy. "She found peter way before me. They came from a place called Neverland; a place where you never grow up. It's located beyond the stars. You can only get there by flying. I've been 16 for a very long time Kairi."

"How long?"

"About 10 years…It's not a lot. Ya know for my standards…" Sora looked up at Kairi to see her deep in thought. "I know it sounds crazy…"

"Yeah, it does. However since I saw you fly… I believe you." Sora was shocked. "You…You believe me?" Kairi nodded.

"Where is Neverland?"

"Come here; I'll show you!" Sora got up and held his hand out to Kairi. Kairi took it and she could feel Sora's fingers wrap around hers. She started to get nervous but for some strange reason she felt like she could trust him. He brought her over to the window and pointed up into the sky.

"It's the second star to the right. See? The bright one." Kairi stared into the sky. Sora stared at Kairi the whole time. The moon light glistening off of her hair really made her look beautiful in his eyes.

"So, you're saying that this place can prevent you from growing up?" Kairi looked at Sora catching him staring at her. Sora blushed and looked away. Kairi was also blushing.

"Um, y-yeah. That's right. Why do you ask?"

"I'm a princess. So is my sister. Though I don't want to be one. I never wanted to be. I'm being forced into this." Kairi walked over to her bed and sat down. Sora walked over and sat down next to her. Understanding where she's getting at. "I don't want to grow up and then be forced to rule over a city which I don't want to do." Kairi started to cry.

"Don't cry Kairi…" Sora took her into his arms and held her. Kairi leaned into him and cried into his chest. "I think I know what you want, but I can't take you with me…"

Kairi escaped Sora's embrace but kept her hands on his chest. "Why not?"

Sora stared into her eyes. "Peter doesn't know about me visiting you. Only Tinkerbell does. Peter doesn't want me getting hurt like he did."

"How would you get hurt?"

"I don't know." Sora was still holding Kairi in his arms. They talked more about each other. So far, he found out that Kairi is 15, loves sports, and playing games. She would fit perfectly in Neverland. Sora looked outside and his heart dropped. The sun was rising.

"Kairi, what day is it?" Kairi looked outside and saw the sun.

"Now? Sunday. Why?"

Sora looked back at Kairi. "Are you all alone in the house?" Kairi nodded. "My sister Namin'e is coming home late though…Why?"

"Just wondering to see if I could stay longer." Kairi looked up at Sora with her puffy eyes from crying so much. She smiled softly at which Sora smiled softly back.

"So…" Sora knew what she was going to ask.

"Kairi, just give me time." Kairi grabbed onto Sora's shirt. "How much?"

"Enough to convince Peter…" Sora saw the disappointment in her eyes. "I'll go right now. Then I'll be right back and take you there."

"Please Sora. I just want to leave…"

Sora put his hand on her check. "I know Kairi. I know. I'll be back soon." Sora gave Kairi one last hug then walked towards the window and flew to Neverland. Kairi watched as he flew off and for once in her life, Kairi felt safe and something else in her heart which she cannot describe yet.


	3. Convincing Peter

_**Convincing Peter**_

"You what!" Shouted Peter. Sora had come back to Neverland to tell Peter everything. About meeting Kairi, taking care of her, going back, and why she wants to go to Neverland. No matter how much Sora pleaded...Peter wouldn't listen. "Sora, how could you do this? I told you not to go into the outside world! Not only is it dangerous, but it's completely reckless! What if you were spotted? What if Kairi is only pretending to be nice and the moment you return there are government agents waiting to get their hands on you!"

Sora looked away. He understood why Peter was upset. "Kairi's not like that…"

"What do you mean, 'Kairi's not like that'? You said it yourself! She's a princess! And do you know what princesses have?" Sora looked at Peter. His expression on his face was full of different emotions. Hate, anger, sorrow and guilt. Sora thought about the question. "Money?"

"Yes. What can money buy and if you have a lot…what does that mean?"

"It means you can buy whatever you want…and that you're rich?"

"Yes. Now, princesses are royal. What else do they have?"

"Servants?"

"No Sora! Power! They have Power! Power is the most expensive thing anyone can own! Not to mention tricky. Kairi has power which means she can control and manipulate anyone she wants and however she chooses! She's trying to get inside your head Sora!" Peter turned around and punched the tree bark wall creating his knuckles to bleed. He turned his head and looked at Sora. Sora had his head down and looked like a little boy who just got screamed at by his parents for misbehaving. Peter felt guilty for screaming at Sora. It wasn't exactly his fault. He knows Sora can be a little naïve and adventurous sometimes. That's what makes Sora himself. Peter then turned his head the other way to look at Tinkerbell in her little spot in the tree. Tinkerbell stared at him for an answer. Peter then hung his head in shame.

"Sora…" Sora didn't respond, so Peter continued. "Do you…do you like this, 'Kairi'?" Sora still had his head down but didn't hesitate to answer.

"Do I like her?"

"Yeah. You know. Like how I liked Wendy?" Peter shuddered from the flashbacks of him and Wendy together. Peter and Wendy flying through Neverland skies, treasure hunting, messing with Captain Hook. Wendy saying goodbye and taking the lost boys with her. Peter feeling alone. Tinkerbell couldn't even cheer him up. Then he met Sora some years later. Alone on the streets. Truth is, ever since Wendy left…Peter was never able to play pirates again. Sure he played sometimes with Sora when Sora wanted to but not anymore. It just wasn't the same…

Sora realized what Peter meant now by 'like'. "Oh. Well, I don't really know…Truthfully I really don't know what that feels like anymore…" Sora looked up blushing just by thinking of Kairi.

"It feels great. It feels like you're flying even though you're feet are on the ground." Peter chuckled at this because they can fly. "When you're with them…you always feel happy no-matter what. And when they're not…you feel like a part of you is missing. You would do anything for them. No-matter the cost. You'll save their life, even if it means risking your own." Peter turned around and looked at Sora. "So, do you like her like I liked Wendy?" Sora looked away. "Sora…do you love her?" Sora still didn't answer.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Kairi sat by her window for hours reading books, waiting for Sora to return. He said he'd be right back but that was 6 hours ago. How long did it take to get to Neverland? It was already dinner-time. Kairi then thought about Sora. His past, his sky blue eyes, perfect white teeth that shone under that goofy smile, his gravity defying hair. Kairi started to blush but then thought about leaving. Should she leave a note? Tell Namin'e good-bye? What would she need to pack? Everything or nothing? Will she stay there forever or for a while? Thoughts flowing through her mind made her fall asleep. When Sora arrived it was late. When he flew up into the window the first thing he saw was Kairi. She was fast asleep. Next to her was a bag full of clothes and accessories. Sora flew into the room and stood next to her. He leaned down to look at her closely. She looked cute in her sleep. Sora put his hand on her cheek.

"Kairi? Wake up." Kairi slowly opened her eyes. Her eyes darted to the warmth on her left cheek to see a hand. Her eyes moved to the owner of the hand only to be met with sky blue eyes and that goofy smile. Kairi smiled and leaned into Sora's chest even though he was kneeling. She wrapped her arms around his torso. Sora laughed. "Kairi, what are you doing?"

"I'm tired. I waited for you for so long…I thought you weren't coming back." Sora blushed at this. "I'm sorry it took me so long. I had to make sure that I came back during nighttime. That way we won't be spotted." Kairi nodded. "I understand…" Sora wrapped his arms around Kairi. He felt bad for making her wait.

"So, are you ready to go?"

"What did Peter say?" Sora blushed. "Oh well, he was angry at first but then he sort of understood. He went through the same thing before. So, he decided to give you a chance."

Kairi lifted her head to look into Sora's eyes excitedly. "Really? I can go?"

"Yup. From here on out. Neverland is now your home." Kairi shot herself towards Sora and hugged him tightly knocking him on his butt. "Thank you so much!" Sora sighed. "There's a catch…" Kairi looked at Sora again but this time confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you need to learn to fly…" On cue, Tinkerbell flew through the window and was shocked to see the position they were in. They were both sitting on the floor. Kairi was in Sora's lap with her arms wrapped around him and Sora was holding her close to him. Sora blushed. "Tink's going to help us. She's the one who gives us the ability to fly." Said Sora looking at Kairi to see her blushing as well from the fairy catching them in this position. "To fly, you need three things. Faith, trust and pixie dust." Sora stood up and helped Kairi up.

"Um…okay." Tinkerbell flew around Kairi having pixie dust fall around her. Yet nothing happened. Sora walked up to her. He was inches away from her. "Now you just need some faith. Kairi, do you have faith in what you're about to do? In Tinkerbell? In me?"

Kairi nodded. "Yes."

"Good." Sora took her hands. Kairi looked down to see that they were holding hands. When she looked back up, she noticed their faces were only inches apart. She started to blush again. Sora smiled at this which caused Kairi to smile. Tinkerbell watched the two teens and couldn't help but feel happy for the both of them. "Now, do you trust me?"

Kairi could feel his hot breath on her face. He smelled like watermelon and apples. Kairi shuddered at this. Sora looked at her concerned. "Kairi, are you okay?" Kairi nodded. "Yes. Yes Sora. I trust you." Sora smiled at hearing this. "Think Kairi. Close your eyes and think of your most happiest thought ever in your life." Kairi did as she was told. She thought back to her Mom. How she used to always play with her. Then to how happy she became when Sora entered her life. She felt like she did when her Mom was around. She felt safe. "Kairi, open your eyes." Kairi opened them and looked at Sora. She looked down and found that her feet were no longer on the ground. Kairi giggled. She looked up at Sora. He was smiling that smile that Kairi loved. Sora let go and Kairi was floating in midair all by herself. Sora flew over to her bag and picked it up. He then handed it to Kairi. She put it on her back and nodded. "I'm ready."

Sora held out his hand which Kairi gladly took. They both flew out the window with Tinkerbell not far behind. Kairi was smiling. She was finally leaving. She looked down and saw Naimin'e getting out of her car. Kairi stopped. Sora was still holding on to her hand so when he felt a tug he looked back to see Kairi had stopped. He flew close to her and saw what she was looking at. "Do you want to say good-bye?" Kairi was torn between staying with Namin'e and going with Sora. Tinkerbell saw this and feared the worst. Kairi looked to Namin'e then to Sora. She saw sadness on his face. She knew what he was thinking. He was worried that she would change her mind. "Sora…I really didn't think it would be this hard." Kairi said with a tear rolling down her face. She didn't want Namin'e to be alone but she wanted to be with Sora too. She felt something when she's with him. If she doesn't go with him, will she ever see him again? Sora put his hand on her cheek. "Nothing is easy. I remember at the orphanage the women who took care of us once told me; if you don't follow your heart you'll end up as an empty shell…then you'll never know what you truly want to do. There is always going to be sacrifice. If you don't try to save one life, you'll never save any."

Kairi looked at Sora. "If I want to go to Neverland…I have to sacrifice being with Naimin'e…" Sora nodded. "Okay. I'm going to do what my heart tells me to do."

"Which is what?"

"Go to Neverland." Kairi smiled. Sora smiled too. They then flew off to Neverland. When they were advancing to the second star on the right Sora turned to Kairi. "Kairi, I'm going to need you to get on my back." Kairi nodded. She laid down on Sora's back and wrapped her arms around his neck but not too tight so she would suffocate him. "Hold on!" Kairi nodded as Sora increased in speed. Then there was a bright flash of light which made Kairi tuck her head into Sora's neck. It was now Sora's turn to shudder from the hot breath that hit his skin. After a few moments there was another flash of light which caused Kairi to look up. She was astounded with what she saw. She saw an ocean with a huge island in the middle of it. "Welcome to Neverland Kairi." Said Sora with a grin on his face. He flew to the hideout and landed next to the tree stump with the wooden slide in it. Kairi got off of Sora's back and grabbed his hand. Sora turned towards her and took her backpack. He then looked at her and smiled.

"From now on, you live here. You live with me Kairi…forever." Kairi looked at Sora and smiled. "Let's go inside. Peter wants to meet you. We'll get your bed set up and everything and we can go watch the meteor shower." Kairi nodded. They were still holding hands so he led her to the tree stump. Kairi looked at Sora confused. "Go in." Sora slung her book bag over his shoulder and watched as Kairi sat down. Sora bent down next to her. "Just put your legs through there and then let go." Kairi looked scared. "I'll meet you on the other side." Kairi nodded and put her legs in the tree stump sticking out of the side of the tree. She then let go. She felt herself shooting down on the slide, further and further underground. She suddenly reached the end of the slide but was caught off guard that the slide ended 5 feet above the ground. She flew into the air only to be caught by a pair of arms. Kairi opened her eyes not even realizing that she closed them. Sora had caught her while he was in mid-air.

"Yeah, you'll get used to that. When you do, you'll know when to start floating in midair so you can land softly on your feet and not on your butt." Said Sora laughing. He landed on the ground and put Kairi down. Kairi looked around the underground tree home. "This is where you live?"

"This is where we live." Commented Sora blushing. Sora walked over to a hammock that was against one of the walls of the underground fort. "This is where you'll sleep." Sora put her bag on the hammock and walked back over to her. "So, what do you think?"

"I love it!" Kairi smiled. "I'm sure Sora's glad to hear that!" Sora and Kairi turned towards the voice. Peter walked towards Kairi and held out his hand. "You must be Kairi. I'm Peter."

Kairi shook Peter's hand. "Nice to meet you." Peter smiled. "Now, I got some stuff to do so I'm not going to show you around but I'll tell you where everything is. That room I just came out of was the kitchen, next to it is the bathroom and that's it."

Sora smirked. "Peter isn't really the 'showing the new person around' kind of guy."

Kairi smiled. "It's okay. Neither am I."

"Hey, the meteor shower is about to begin. You two better hurry if you want to catch it!" Peter winked at Sora who just blushed knowing what Peter was doing. "Aren't you coming?" Asked Kairi.

"Nope. Have fun!"

"Oh, okay." Kairi turned towards Sora. "You ready?"

"Y-Yeah." Sora led Kairi to the ladder which brought them outside. Sora took Kairi's hand and they flew to the beach. Once they got there, they laid down on the sand next to one another and looked up to watch the meteor shower. They even stayed there when it was all over. Sora was too exhausted to fly back and Kairi just wanted to relax. It was getting kind of cold out. She wasn't used to the wind here, but it looked like Sora was. Kairi scooted next to Sora. Sora noticed this action so he turned on his side facing Kairi and pulled her close to him to warm her up. Kairi was wearing blue jeans with a red sweater on, but the cold wind still made her shiver. Kairi snuggled into Sora's chest as far as she could. Her hands where holding on to Sora's shirt trying to pull him closer. Sora wrapped one arm around her shoulders and the other around her waist holding on to her tightly. Kairi's head was pressed up against his chest and Sora's was on top of Kairi's. Sora took this chance and smelled Kairi's hair. She smelled like strawberries and paopu fruit. They stayed like this for a couple of minutes before Kairi fell asleep. As Sora was about to fall asleep he remembered something.

"_Sora…do you love her?" _

_Sora looked away and didn't say anything. He took a deep breath and looked towards Peter. _

"_Peter…I'm in love with Kairi." Then he turned around and ran._

Sora looked down towards Kairi and whispered, "I love you Kairi…" and then fell asleep.


	4. Captain Hook

_**Captain Hook**_

It was now daytime and Neverland was peaceful. Out in the ocean there was a pirate ship with its captain pacing back and forth in his usual schedule. Captain Hook was thinking about Peter and Sora. He didn't know why they suddenly just stopped messing with him. Don't get him wrong, he enjoyed the peace and quiet but just knowing that they're still out there made him paranoid. Were they coming up with a plan to catch him when he was vulnerable? All sorts of questions like that. Every now and then he'd see Peter flying around and as usual shout at him. But instead of Peter fooling around like the childish boy he is, he just stares and waves and goes on with his day. When Hook would see Sora, it was like he was in his own little world.

Hook has always had a grudge for Peter ever since he cut off his hand and fed it to the crocodile. He wanted to kill Peter, and when he found out that Peter had brought Sora to Neverland he was even angrier. Another stupid child to annoy him.

When Sora played his first game of 'Pirates' he was just like Peter. Annoying, aggravating and so on. However he was different. After they flew off to the island Sora returned. He told Captain Hook that they were just messing around and didn't mean for him to get so angry with them. He unlike Peter apologized for his childish behavior.

Hook doesn't hate Sora as much as Peter but he still dislikes him just for being another flying boy with a boyish attitude.

Captain Hook couldn't take it. He walked over to the side of the ship and looked out towards the island. He saw two faint figures on the beach. Did they wash up on shore?

"Smee!" Captain Hook shouted for his first mate that always did exactly what he said. No matter what.

"Yes, I'm coming Captain!" A pudgy short man came up running besides Hook.

"Bring me my telescope!"

"T-The silver one o-or t-the um, gold one?" Smee always stuttered when the Captain screamed. Especially at him.

"Surprise me." Smee came back with the silver telescope and Hook took it and looked out towards the beach. There he saw Sora and he wasn't alone.

"W-What is it, Captain?" Asked Smee.

"It's Sora, lying down on the beach. He's not alone. He's holding someone…" Hook zoomed in on his telescope and gasped. "A girl? Sora is lying down on the beach holding…a girl?" The Captain laughed hysterically like he was insane.

"Smee! Do you know what this means?" He said as he picked up his first mate by the shoulders and held him up so he could look at him in the face.

"Uh, Sora's in love?" Smee looked frightened by his Captain.

"No…Sora's got himself, his own Wendy." Hook placed Smee down and started grinning. "Smee, ready the boats. We are going to make a little trip to the beach."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Sora woke up on the beach and began to stretch. Something wasn't letting him move a lot. He looked down and saw Kairi cuddling him. He smiled as he remembered last night. He saw that sometime throughout last night they moved a little and now their faces are in front of each other only inches apart. Sora started blushing madly. Kairi started to stir and opened her eyes slowly.

She started to blush as well once she noticed how close they were. They stayed like that for a while. Just staring at each other.

"Good morning." Sora said smiling. Kairi didn't know what it was about his smile, but every time he smiled she couldn't help but smile too.

"Morning." Kairi smiled. "Good morning, children." They both looked up to see Hook. All of a sudden Kairi got dragged away from Sora by a big muscular pirate with a bunch of tattoos.

"Kairi!" Sora jumped up and ran towards Kairi, but before he could reach her another pirate grabbed Sora and threw him into the ground. He looked identical to the one holding Kairi. Sora tried to fly away from him but he wasn't quick enough. The pirate grabbed onto the back of his shirt and threw him into the rocky shallow water. Sora hit his head against some medium-sized rocks, but that didn't stop him.

He got up on his hands and knees, ready to dart towards Kairi again. The pirate kicked Sora in the gut; knocking the wind out of him. Kairi screamed at the man to stop, be it didn't work. Why were they doing this? What did they do?

The man came up behind Sora and grabbed onto the back of his shirt again. He shoved him into the shallow water. Sora turned his face so he could breath, and also to look at Kairi. Kairi was pulled up against the man with a knife to her throat. She had tears running down her face. Sora stopped struggling when he figured out that the knife to Kairi's throat was a message. If he didn't fight them, she wouldn't get hurt.

After they realized that Sora had giving up, the pirate pulled him up and tied his hands behind his back with a rope. The other pirate holding Kairi was doing the same.

Captain Hook walked up to Sora. "Hello. Did you miss me boy?" Sora had his head down. He was out of breath. Kairi could hear him breathing heavily. She started to worry about him. Was he okay?

Sora never answered so Hook just continued. "You know, I've been getting lonely. But it appears…you haven't been." Hook looked towards Kairi and smiled. Hook walked over to her and looked right into her face.

"Kairi? Was it? I mean, that is your name isn't it? Since Sora screamed it out once you were forced away from him. I can only imagine how heartbroken he would be if we, disposed of you." Kairi had more tears running down her face.

"Don't you DARE touch her Hook!" screamed Sora. He might have not finished school, but he knew well what 'dispose' meant. He wasn't going to let anything bad happen to her. Hook turned around and smiled.

"I'm glad I make you angry Sora." Hook turned back to Kairi. "Tell me, girl. How do you feel about Sora? Do you care for his safety?" Kairi didn't know what to say. She was too shaken up to speak at the moment.

"Don't talk to him Kairi!" Sora wanted to make sure that Hook didn't figure Kairi out. Then he'd know her weakness and then she will never be safe. But Sora's outburst earned him a punch to the gut by a pirate who was standing by.

"Ignore him." Hook continued. "Answer me these questions and I'll let you be. Understand?" Kairi nodded. "Good. Do you care for Sora's safety? For example; if I were to drown him…would you care?" Kairi nodded. "Do you like being around him?" Kairi nodded. "Do you like him?" This time Kairi didn't respond. Did she like Sora?

"Interesting…bring them to the boats. We're taking them with us back to the ship." Hook walked off into the woods. He must have gone off in search for Peter. Sora and Kairi got placed into the boat with their backs against each other. The two men got in and started rowing back to the ship. The other man stayed behind to help Captain Hook.

Since Sora and Kairi's hands were tied behind their backs, Sora moved his hands around to grip Kairi's fingers. Kairi gripped Sora's fingers back in a worried grip. Sora's thumb was rubbing across her hand in a comforting way as if saying everything was going to be okay. But they knew that it wasn't.

Once they got to the ship; Sora and Kairi were once again pulled away from each other. The pirates untied their hands once they knew that they weren't going to do anything. Kairi got tied up to the mast and Sora's leg got tied up to the chain of the anchor. Sora and Kairi knew what was going to happen. Hook was serious about the whole drowning thing. All of a sudden they heard a crow. They both looked up and saw none other than Peter Pan.

"Peter!" Sora shouted. He was glad Peter showed up. Peter flew down and kicked one of the pirates into the water. He then flew over to Kairi and untied her from the mast.

Once she was free, she immediately ran towards Sora. She threw her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. Sora gladly hugged her back.

"Sora, I was so scared." Kairi sobbed into his chest. "It's okay, Kairi. Everything's okay now." The last Pirate had ran and hid behind one of cannons the moment he heard Peter. Quietly, he came out of hiding and pushed the anchor off of the ship and into the ocean. Sora heard the chain unraveling and pushed Kairi away so she wouldn't go down with him. Kairi fell to the ground as Sora went flying onto his chest and dragged to the end of the ship.

"Sora!" Kairi ran after him and jumped to the edge of the ship and grabbed Sora's hand just before he went into the water. Kairi was holding on to the ship with her free hand. "Sora, don't let go!" Peter rushed over and started to fight the pirate who came out of hiding.

"Kairi, let go." Sora needed her to let go.

"No, I'm not going to let go!"

"Kairi, if you don't you'll get dragged under too!"

"I don't care!" Kairi was never going to let go of Sora.

"Well I do!" As Sora and Kairi continued to argue, Peter was still fighting the pirate. This guy was twice the size of Peter, but he still held up.

"Please Kairi. Don't do this!" Sora didn't want anything happing to Kairi, but she just wouldn't listen.

"Sora, don't you remember what you told me? If you don't try to save one life, you'll never save any!" Those were the words that Sora remembered the most about his past. The anchor was just too strong for Kairi. Sora's hand was slipping from her grasp. She looked over to Peter. "Peter! I need your dagger!"

"Alright!" Peter kicked his dagger across the wooden boards of the ship towards Kairi. Kairi looked at it then towards Sora.

"I'm going to have to let go. I promise, I'll be right there!"

Sora shook his head. "Just give me the dagger. When I say go, you let go of the ship. Okay?"

"Let go of the ship, not you. I got it." Kairi used her foot to kick the dagger off the side of the ship. Sora caught it by the handle and placed it between his pants and belt.

"Okay, you ready?" Sora looked up towards Kairi. He could tell she was afraid. "Kairi, don't be afraid." Kairi nodded. "Now!" Kairi let go of the ship and they plummeted into the ocean.

Kairi never let go off Sora's hand. When they were under, Sora pulled the dagger from betweens his pants and belt and handed it to Kairi. Kairi took it and stared at him. Sora pointed down towards the rope around his foot. She suddenly understood what she had to do. She grabbed onto Sora's shirt and pushed herself down towards his foot. Then she grabbed onto his pant leg to hold on. She then grabbed the rope and started to cut it. She was losing air quickly.

Once she cut the rope, Sora pulled her up by her arms and put the dagger back between his pants and belt. Kairi was almost out of air. He knew that she would never make it, Kairi needed air and she needed it now! There was only one thing to do.

Sora took Kairi's face in his hands and made her look at him. She was looking at him desperately, telling him that she needed to breathe. Sora leaned forward and then closed the gap between them. Kairi was shocked at first, until she felt a bit of air flow into her mouth. She understood what he was doing.

Kairi then leaned forward and started to give him air back. While they were exchanging air they kicked their feet to rise to the top.

Once they came above the water, they separated. They just stared at each other unsure of what to say. Sora's hair was wet and no longer defying gravity. But as it began to dry for the couple of minutes they were waiting there catching their breaths, it suddenly started to regain its shape.

"T-Thanks." Mumbled Kairi, blushing madly. Sora was too.

"Sorry, if that made you…uncomfortable…I was trying to make sure you didn't drown." Kairi nodded. Sora grabbed Kairi and flew out of the water. He landed on the ship next to Peter and gave his dagger back.

"Are you guys okay?" Sora and Kairi just nodded. "Well, I think you guys need to take showers. I'm going to go off with Tinkerbell for a while. I'll be back late tonight so, you guys have the fort to yourselves." With that, Peter flew off. Sora and Kairi just looked at each other, unable to speak.

"Let's head back…" Sora looked towards Kairi to see her shaking from the cold water. He took her into a hug and flew off towards the tree fort.

When they got inside, Kairi went to go take a shower. Sora went into the kitchen to make some hot coco. He didn't care if it was the afternoon. He wanted hot coco and that's that. Plus, Kairi was freezing so maybe if the shower doesn't warm her up, this will. After Kairi got out, she exited the bathroom with nothing but a towel on.

Sora turned around and blushed when he saw Kairi. "I'm sorry!" he turned around blushing.

Kairi looked towards Sora embarrassed. "It's okay, Sora. I just needed to get some clothes." Sora heard her change and then he heard footsteps come up behind him. She tapped his shoulder and he turned around. She was in a baggy white t-shirt with purple plaid pajama pants. She took the hot coco mug and thanked him. She sat down at the tiny table in the middle of everything. Sora sat down next to her.

"Sora?"

"Hm?"

"Why did those pirates come after us?"

"They don't like me and Peter because we bother them by just living here and messing around."

"Oh. And, since I live here now…they'll be after me too. This is why you guys live underground. Your hiding." Sora nodded.

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner Kairi. It's just…I thought that, if you knew Neverland wasn't all hopes and dreams and happy endings; just a place that had pirates trying to kill you every second…" Sora looked down depressed.

"You thought that I would change my mind about coming here…" Sora nodded. "I really wanted you to come here. I'm sorry." Kairi shook her head. "It's alright. I understand."

They sat again in silence before Sora spook. "Those questions you answered. Obviously the first two were true." Kairi giggled.

"What about…the third one." Kairi looked up at Sora. "Sora…I've only known you for a couple of days."

"That doesn't matter…" Kairi looked down towards her feet. Sora just stared at Kairi. It's now, or never.

"Kairi?" Kairi looked up at Sora. Sora cupped Kairi's cheek with his hand.

"Sora, what are you doing?" Sora looked at Kairi in a begging way.

"I'm doing what my heart is telling me to do." Sora leaned in and kissed Kairi gently on the lips.

Kairi was shocked at what Sora was doing. Kairi wanted to back away, but she didn't. She just stayed still and closed her eyes. Kairi just couldn't help it. He was so gentle, and it felt really relaxing. Slowly, Kairi started to kiss Sora back. Sora was shocked at Kairi's sudden reaction, but just smiled and enjoyed the kiss they were sharing. But no matter what, they just couldn't part. Neither of them would allow it.


	5. Misunderstanding

_Sorry about the late update. I've been really busy working on Asylum of Love and trying to pass school. I promise! No more waiting. Besides; Christmas vacation is coming up soon so there'll be tons of updates. I'm also thinking of writing a SoraXKair oneshot chirstmas story. So, what and see!_

* * *

**Misunderstanding**

Sora parted from Kairi and watched as Kairi slowly opened her eyes. It only took Sora one glance to realize what he just did. Sora suddenly shot up and stepped away from Kairi.

"I-I'm sorry…" Kairi looked at him upset and confused. Sora held his head in his hands and started to mutter.

"God! This is what Peter meant!"

"Sora w-what are you talking about?"

"I didn't mean to kiss you, it was…unintentionally…"

"What…?" Kairi looked at Sora upset. What was he talking about?

"I understand now. I haven't seen or talked to a girl in forever…when I went back to the outside world it must've triggered my hormones. This explains why I kissed you…"

"I don't understand…"

"The same thing is happening to you. I know this because when I arrived here my hormones were violent to me. But the more I was here the more they started to go away. Since your hormones are disappearing, they are becoming stronger which is why you kissed me back!"

Kairi looked away upset. I'm sorry Kairi, but you're just a friend to me…nothing more."

Kairi looked up at Sora in tears. "How do you know?"

"Peter told me. I told him that I'm felling weird and he explained it all." Kairi got up and walked over to her hammock. She laid down on it turned away from Sora, facing the wall. She was so embarrassed! How could she have been so stupid?

Sora looked at Kairi and suddenly felt a wave of guilt run through him.

"Kairi…" He wanted to walk over to Kairi and hold her, but he didn't know if that was his hormones talking or his friendship for her. He was awfully confused. Sora turned around and headed towards the ladder. He took one more glance at Kairi before climbing up it to go look for Peter.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Sora flew around for some time, looking for Peter. He then knew one way of locating Peter without all this hard-work. Sora did the Crow that Peter had taught him. Sora waited for a little while until he heard the same crow in the distance. He flew off in that direction to find Peter and Tinkerbell at the Mermaid Lagoon. He flew down and greeted them and told them everything.

"What did I tell you Sora? If you go to the outside world you're going to hurt yourself." Peter looked at Sora ashamed. He should have NEVER told him that he could return whenever. Then he wouldn't be in this mess.

"I know, I know. But, what do you want me to do?"

They sat down next to each other by the edge of the lagoon, watching their reflections glisten in the sunset. Tinkerbell was sitting in the middle of them.

"Well…" Started Tinkerbell. "I for one think that you should talk things out with her. Clear things up."

"Tried that. She just turned away from me."

"Well, then you should comfort her. Let her know that no matter what, you'll always be there for her. Except in a friendly way."

Sora looked up into the sky. "I don't know…"

Peter then shot his head up. "I got it! We'll have a fire at the Indian camp! You and Kairi can come! We can sing and dance and just be ourselves. That should clear everything up!"

"You really think that'll work?"

Peter nodded. Sora sighed, hoping that Kairi will listen to him. He got up, dusted himself off and flew back to the hideout.

When he got there, he found Kairi asleep on the hammock in the same position from when he left. Sora slowly walked over and sat on the edge making it rock, waking her up.

"Hey…" Kairi looked at him them looked away.

"Not now Sora…"

"Look, Kairi I'm sorry. I really am." Sora reached out to touch her shoulder but she just inched away from him. "Please don't be angry with me."

"I'm not…" Kairi turned on her back and looked up at him. "It's just…I came here to be free and have fun, not to be heart-broken."

"I know. This is why I'm taking you to a fire over at the Indian camp."

"I don't know…"

"Oh, come on! There'll be food, fairies, Indians, dancing, singing, and smores! It'll be great!" Kairi looked at Sora and shook her head. "I'm not in the mood."

"I know you're not. This is why I came to invite you. Unlike Peter I won't take 'no' for an answer. Please Kairi; I really want you to go…"

Kairi looked at Sora and saw his winner smile. Kairi smiled, realizing that she can never be mad at him. No matter what.

"Fine…Let me get dressed though."

Sora nodded. Kairi threw on her red hoodie and changed into blue jeans. She brushed her hair and teeth and met Sora outside. "C'mon! I'll race ya!"

With that he shot up into the air. "Sora, wait!" Kairi flew up after him. "I don't know where it is…"

"See that pillar of smoke?" Sora pointed off to a distance in the mountains. "That's where it is." Kairi nodded and shot towards it. She looked back at Sora and started to giggle.

"C'mon slow poke! I guess I'm going to win the race!" Sora smiled, happy to have the old cheerful Kairi back. He never wants to see her upset again. They raced off towards the Indian camp, ready to try and restart their day.

* * *

As always, review, favorite, message me if you have and concerns and/or questions.


	6. The fire

**The fire**

Sora let Kairi beat him to the Indian camp. He wanted her to feel good about something for today. The kiss they shared still lingered on his mind. He's never kissed anyone before, has Kairi? Was that her first kiss too? If so; he totally ruined it. At the same time though, he hopes it was her first. For some reason…thinking of someone else kissing her enraged him. Sora let it vanish from his mind as they landed on the ground. Up ahead of them they could see Peter and the Indians playing music through wooden flutes and dancing around the fire. They could see little tiny balls of light, with different colors. They must've been fairies. Sora was walking towards the camp when he noticed that Kairi wasn't moving.

"Kairi? Are you okay?" Kairi shook her head. Sora tilted his head in confusion and walked towards her. He put a hand on her shoulder comforting her. "What's wrong?"

"I…I don't do well in front of others. I don't like to dance and sing around people who I never met before…" Sora looked at her depressed.

"Never?" Kairi nodded. Sora wanted her to have a good time. "Is it…just something you don't like to do?" Kairi shook her head and smiled. "Namin'e and I used to sing and dance with our Mom all the time. Without her…I don't know if I can do it." Kairi soon noticed that her feet were very interesting. Sora looked over to the fire to see Peter telling one of his 'famous' stories. Stories…

"Do you like to tell stories?" Kairi looked up at Sora surprised. "No. It's not really my thing…"

Sora laughed. "Something funny?" Sora shook his head. "No, it's just…I thought you were one of those girls who liked to do all that stuff. Have fun and everything. I guess I didn't really pay attention to if you would be shy or not." Kairi smiled. "Maybe…you can dance still." Kairi shook her head. "Sora, I can't…"

"Nonsense! You can do it, with or without your Mom." Kairi looked up at him shocked. "How?"

Sora smiled. "You'll see." Kairi nodded. Sora was starting to walk towards the camp when he felt a hand grab his. He looked to his side to see Kairi in a nervous state. "There's nothing to be worried about Kai."

Kairi smiled at the little nickname that Sora gave her. They walked to the fire and were greeted by everyone. Sora introduced Kairi to some Indians and Fairies. Kairi was clinging to Sora which everyone but Sora seemed to notice. She was worried about what everyone would think of her because she was new to Neverland. They sat down on their own log and Peter continued his stories. Kairi was astonished at how big this boy's imagination was. Then again, living the same age for so long and seeing so many things, it's no wonder why he came up with so much stuff. After the story, everyone started to have smores and sing to Indian songs or songs they remembered from their homes. Peter started playing on his flute while Indians would dance around the fire. Sora looked at Kairi to see if she wanted to dance, but she was staring into the fire depressed.

"Kairi? Are you alright?" Kairi shrugged. "You wanna dance?" Again Kairi shrugged. Sora sighed; he didn't want to pressure her into something she didn't want to do. "Bummer…I really wanted to dance with you." Kairi didn't move. "Will you be able to dance if you dance with me?" Kairi shot her head up and looked at Sora. "What?" Sora got up and took Kairi's hand and pulled her up.

"Sora, no!" Kairi whispered at him. She didn't want the others hearing their conversation.

"C'mon, it'll be fun!"

"No, Sora! Please don't make me do this…" Kairi sounded close to tears. Sora suddenly felt guilty for doing this to her. He just wanted to have some fun. "Why won't you dance with me Kairi?"

"You know why…"

"There has to be another reason why you won't dance with me. Is it because of…what happened today?"

Kairi's head dropped down so she wouldn't be able to look into his eyes. "Sora…"

"It is, isn't it? Are you still mad at me?" Sora sounded hurt. Kairi looked up at Sora and saw that he indeed was hurt. His eyes were full of sadness. Kairi grabbed both of Sora's hands and held them in hers.

"Sora, I was never angry at you…I swear." Sora looked at Kairi upset. "Then why won't you dance with me? If it's not because of your Mom and not because of today, what is it?"

"I can't say it."

"Why not?"

"Because it'll only make you more upset, maybe even angry."

"Tell me…" Kairi looked around to see everyone stop dancing and looking towards them. 'I can't tell him. It's going to hurt him. I can't hurt him in front of everyone.' "Kairi…" Kairi looked back towards Sora. It was very late now. Where did the time go?

"You know what? I'm kind of tired. Take me home?" Sora smiled at how she called the hideout her home. He then realized that they were still holding hands. He squeezed her hands gently and nodded.

"Yeah, of course." Sora turned towards Peter and everyone. "She's nodding off a little. I'm going to bring her back." Peter and everyone said goodbye while Sora and Kairi flew off towards home. During flight, Sora could see Kairi start to nod off. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her towards his side. His other arm snaked around her front to keep her secured against him. When Sora landed, he carried Kairi bridal style down the back way to the hideout. It was a hidden staircase that was rarely used. He opened it with a bark hatch and walked inside, not forgetting to lock it. He continued down the stairs and then towards Kairi's hammock. Sora placed Kairi down on the hammock, however just like when they met...She wouldn't let go of his shirt. Only this time, instead of gripping the fabric, she was pulling it closer to her. Sora obliged and crawled in beside her. He pulled the sheet over them and turned on his side facing Kairi. Kairi snuggled into his chest tightening her grip on his shirt. It was clear he wasn't going anywhere tonight. Sora wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He rested his cheek on top of her head, taking in her scent. She was doing the same to his chest. He smelled like the ocean and fire. Kairi smelt like Kiwi and Strawberries to Sora.

"Sorry for dragging you to bed with me." Kairi murmured. Sora chuckled. She could feel the vibrations of his voice against his chest. "It's alright. You looked pretty comfortable."

"That's because I am…" Sora smiled. "Will you tell me why you wouldn't dance with me?"

"Sora, not now. I'm tired. Can we talk about this some other time?" Sora nodded. "Thank you."

"Goodnight Kai."

"Night Sora." Sora fell asleep first. Kairi wasn't tired in the first place. Kairi just wanted to come back. She looked up to see Sora's sleeping face. Kairi smiled and snuggled deeper into his chest. Soon sleep overcame her and she passed out.

* * *

_Sorry about the late updates again. I'm very busy. A new chapter for Asylum of love will be up today so, chillax. I got this.. _


	7. Shopping?

Shopping?

Kairi woke to find her in Sora's arms once again. Kairi smiled and decided to rest some more.

"Kairi, Wake up!" Kairi opened her eyes to a voice. Sora was sound asleep. Who was speaking to her? Kairi looked up to see Peter floating above them. Kairi let out a squeal and hid into Sora's chest. Peter started laughing which woke Sora up. Sora lazily opened his eyes and saw Peter laughing and Kairi shaking from giggling in his chest.

"What happened?" Asked Sora tiredly. Kairi lifted her head to look at Sora. "Peter scared the crap out of me!" She was trying not to laugh. Sora started to laugh a bit too. "Well, that's such a rude awakening." Sora looked up towards Peter. "What do you want anyways Peter?"

Peter started to laugh again. "Nothing. Just wanted to tell you guys it's almost noon. Didn't want your day to be ruined." Sora rubbed his eyes. "Noon already?" Peter nodded and flew down over to his hammock and started to play his 'flute'. Sora looked over towards Kairi to see her sitting upright stretching. "Morning Kairi..." Sora mumbled. Kairi giggled at Sora's tiredness. "Morning!" Sora looked away from Kairi and into the little hole in the hideout that was made for Tinkerbell. It was covered by a leaf so he couldn't see her. However he did see a glowing light in there, so he assumed Tinkerbell was sleeping.

"Hey, wait a second!" Sora looked back at Kairi. "How come she gets to sleep and I don't?" Kairi shrugged. Sora got up and walked over to the area which they called the bathroom. It was really just a giant curtain made out of leafs that was covering the doorway. In there it was just a coconut that was used as a sink with a mirror over it. Next to it was a toilet made out of wood with a drain underneath it. And at the end of the small bathroom was a homemade shower that had a drain from the ocean to supply water. Sora walked over to the shower and turned it on. He then stripped of his clothing and stepped inside. It was cold but it was all they had. He scrubbed his hair with shampoo and conditioner that Peter goes into the outside world to get. **(A.N - All of the supplies they have came from the outside world) **Once he was all clean he stepped out and grabbed a towel at the foot of the shower. He ruffled his hair with the towel and wrapped it around his waist. He left the bathroom and started to head over to his clothes. Kairi came out of the kitchen with her breakfast and stopped in her tracks when she saw Sora. He was completely naked besides the towel. She gazed at his appearance in some sort of trance. His spiky hair that shot in every direction was now wet and matted to his face. Her eyes then wandered down to his chest. She had to admit he was very well built. His body was all muscle and she found him at this point very attractive. Sora turned around sensing someone staring and saw Kairi holding a plate of bacon and eggs. His sky blue cerulean eyes gazed at her making her breath get caught in her throat. Then he smiled that white perfect smiled that she loved. Her legs started to feel like jell-o so she quickly walked over to the table and sat down before she cracked beneath the weakness of her legs. She was about to eat when she heard someone walk over to her. She looked up to see Sora staring at her.

"H-Hi…" Kairi stuttered. Sora just smiled and looks down towards her food. "What's for breakfast?" Kairi looked down at her plate and started playing with her food, trying to distract her from Sora's appearance. "Eggs and Bacon…" Sora looked at her worried. He put a hand on her shoulder causing her to shudder. Sora quickly took his hand away.

"Kai, are you all right?" Kairi nodded. Sora didn't know what else to say so he walked back over to his clothes. Kairi tried to resist looking at him so she looked towards Peter. He was just smiling at her, like he knew what she was thinking. Kairi blushed and turned back towards her food. After she finished she hopped in the shower. While Kairi was taking her shower Peter and Sora were in the kitchen.

"So, Sora…What are your plans today?" Sora shrugged. "I don't know. I guess whatever you guys want to do." Peter nodded.

"So, am I the only one who noticed that Kairi was checking you out?"

Sora shot his head towards Peter. "What?" Peter nodded. "She was staring at you after you came out of the shower big time."

Sora shook his head. "That doesn't mean she was checking me out." Peter shrugged. "Whatever, think what you want to but she totally was." Peter started to laugh when Sora started to blush. "Why don't you get some breakfast hotshot and get dressed." Sora looked out towards the main room and shook his head. "Kairi's getting out soon. I wanna give her some time to get dressed."

Peter laughed. "Don't you want to check her out?" Sora shoved Peter laughing. "Shut up Peter!"

"Anyways can you go wake up Tinkerbell?" Sora blushed looking out towards the main room. "Don't worry Sora. You'll be fine. I didn't hear Kairi come out." Sora nodded in agreement and went to go wake up Tinkerbell. While he was out there he quickly changed into his boxers and his blue t-shirt. He walked over to Tinker bell's spot and opened up the leaf that blocked the hole. "Tink? Wake up." Tinkerbell looked at Sora tiredly and flew out. When Sora turned around he was face to face with the fairy.

"Morning Tink. Peter wanted me to wake you. We all kind of overslept and it's noon. There's food in the kitchen." Tinkerbell nodded and flew off towards Peter. Sora was about to follow when he heard soft footsteps. He looked over to see Kairi in a towel dripping wet. Sora started to blush but couldn't move his feet. It felt like they were glued to the floor. Kairi looked up to see Sora staring at her and she began to blush. Kairi's never seen Sora this nervous before. He then started to point towards the kitchen and opened his mouth to talk but no words came out. Sora then quickly turned around and speed walked towards the kitchen. When he entered Peter and Tinkerbell looked over to see a red faced Sora.

Peter looked at Sora concerned. "Sora, what's wrong?" Sora stared at him. "I hate you…" Sora leaned against the wall with his eyes shut. Peter and Tinkerbell looked at each other and started to laugh.

Later Kairi and Sora were all dressed and in the main room talking when Kairi stared at Sora. "Sora…are those the only pair of clothes you own?" Sora looked down and tugged at his clothing. "Yeah, why?"

"Don't you think you need some more?" Sora shrugged. "Well, I know what we're going to do today!" Sora looked at Kairi confused. Kairi huffed at Sora's cluelessness. "Shopping!"

Sora looked lost as if he forgot that word. His eyes widened when he realized what she meant. Kairi started to laugh at his expression. "No…" Sora said. Kairi only nodded. "No!" Kairi crossed her arms across her chest and started to smile. "NO!"

*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.***.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.***.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.*

Sora and Kairi were back in the outside world and at her favorite mall. Kairi was dragging Sora by his hand throughout the mall. Sora felt weird walking all over the place. He mentioned to Kairi tons of times that if they could just fly their way throughout the mall this would go quicker but knew they couldn't. Kairi had Sora's hand in one hand and a couple of shopping bags in the other. She was quite pleased with herself. They went by the food court to get some food and sat down together at a nearby table. Sora was looking everywhere. From the new people, to the new stores, and to the new fashion.

"Everything's so…different." Kairi stopped eating and looked at Sora. "Things must have changed a lot since you've been gone huh?" Sora nodded. Kairi smiled but it soon went away when she saw somebody she recognized. Sora saw her uneasiness and turned around. He looked back towards Kairi confused. "What is it?"

"We need to go." She grabbed Sora's hand started to pull him away. Sora was trying to catch up to Kairi's speed. "Kairi, what's wrong?" Kairi wouldn't listen. Sora stopped walking making Kairi come to a halt. She turned around and stared at him. "Sora, let's go!" Sora shook his head. "Not until you tell me what's wrong…" Kairi was about to answer when she heard those familiar footsteps advancing towards her.

"Kairi?" Kairi turned around and came face to face with the person she was trying to avoid. Sora stared at the girl talking to Kairi. "Namin'e…" Sora looked down at Kairi, and feared the worst.


	8. Seperation

_I think this is the longest chapter I've written for this story yet. Please, if you read this review so I know if this story is getting read or not so I know if I should continue it or stop._

* * *

**Separation**

Namin'e started pacing back in forth in the living room. The two teens were sitting nervously on the couch watching the princess's every move.

"I just don't understand Kairi. Why would you do this? I mean you've done this before in the past, but with a boy no one's seen before?" Namin'e was going to get answers out of the two, one way or another.

Sora on the other hand, smiled at how Kairi has run away from home to go on adventures of her own before they met. Kairi started to get nervous the more and more Namin'e questioned them. She wasn't worried about the situation…she was worried how Sora would answer the questions. Luckily, he wasn't speaking at all.

"Namin'e just breathe and relax. It's like you said, I've done this before but this time I was with someone. Besides, I was only gone for a couple of days."

Namin'e stared at Kairi in disbelief. "Just a few days? Kairi, you've been missing for months."

Kairi's eyes shot in shock and confusion. "Months!" Kairi looked towards Sora and whispered harshly. "Months?"

Sora shrugged. "Days in Neverland are like months in the outside world."

"What about weeks?"

"What are…weeks?"

"Forget weeks then! What about months?"

"Months in Neverland are like years in the outside world."

Kairi shook her head. "Sora…why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm sorry. I guess I was just so excited that you agreed to come to Neverland with me, it must've slipped my mind."

Kairi sighed. Sora felt guilty. "Please, are you mad at me?"

Kairi shook her head. "Of course not." Sora smiled. Namin'e stared at the two whispering. "Well!" Kairi turned to her sister then back at Sora. Kairi tried to speak but no words came out.

Sora looked at Kairi then back at Namin'e. "Namin'e, please don't blame Kairi. It was my fault. She told me how she didn't want the responsibilities of being a princess so I thought that all her worries would go away if she came with me. I'm being completely honest with you Namin'e, I had no intention of hurting your sister and I would never! It's my mistake that everyone's worried and freaking out, not hers. I take full responsibility for both our actions. I should have never convinced her."

Kairi and Namin'e stared at Sora with shock. Namin'e crossed her arms around her chest.

"You want to be honest? Then tell me…how did you and Kairi meet?" Sora started to think of how not to expose him. Kairi stared at Sora.

"Well, I uh…I have a brother named Peter and he dared me to look into the castle windows. We've never seen the inside of a Castle before. I guess you can say our minds were clouded with wonder. He dared me to climb to the tallest window. I did, and what I saw were you two sleeping and the window was opened."

Kairi was amazed at how good he can lie.

"I didn't want to be a creep and all so I started to climb back down. Then I heard a sneeze and shiver. It was Kairi. I looked over and saw that she didn't have a blanket on and the window was opened during the middle of winter. Being a gentleman, I climbed through to cover her up and felt that she had a fever. I ran around to look for medicine and when I did I gave her some. I made sure she was warm and then I left but I made sure to close the window so as to not get you or her any sicker. I told Peter what happened and he said I was an idiot. The next night I was kind of worried and wanted to see if Kairi had gotten any better. Truly my intentions were to come back the same time I did last night so you two would be asleep, then I would just check her temperature and leave. However, when I got there Kairi was awake and I just froze. We talked for awhile and she told me how she didn't want to be a princess so I decided that she should run away and come be with me and Peter."

Kairi started at Sora shocked. He made it sound like no big deal and even managed to take out the whole flying part.

Namin'e looked at Sora. "How did you climb all the way up to our rooms? It's the highest floor." Kairi gulped. Never mind.

Sora shrugged. "It wasn't easy."

"Where did you guys go?"

"Here and there, Peter and I travel a lot."

"Why did you come back?"

"Kairi thought I should go buy some clothes."

"Don't you have some?"

"Not really. They uh, don't really fit anymore."

"I see." Namin'e looked over at Kairi and gave her the 'and you' look. Kairi was nervous even more. "Is what he said true?"

Kairi nodded. "Yes, ever bit. Please Namin'e, don't call the police on Sora. He's sweet and kind, he didn't really do anything wrong. He took care of me, made me feel happy; he made me feel like…"

"Like?"

"Like Mom was still around…" Namin'e was frozen in place when she brought up their mother. Sora sighed realizing Kairi was trying to break the tension. Shouldn't he help?

"Honestly, you guys are lucky. I never had parents. Well, I did but over at the Orphanage no one came. Lila, the person who worked there, said that someone just dropped me off and never came back. I was around 4…" Sora leaned back against the couch sighing. Kairi looked over and grabbed his hand while Namin'e sat down next to him.

Kairi gripped Sora's hand. "Maybe, they just weren't ready?" Sora shook his head. Honestly he didn't even want to know. Namin'e looked at Sora and gave in.

"Okay, I'll admit. I trust you Sora. I mean, at first I thought you kidnapped her or something but, now meeting you I know that you just wanted Kairi to be happy. You two should probably go into town and find out about your parents Sora before…our Dad comes home."

Kairi shot up. "Namin'e don't tell him we were here! He'll arrest Sora or worse! I just want to be out of here!"

Namin'e shrugged. "It's too late. Since you disappeared, Dad had the government set up cameras all over the house. He checks them all the time. It's like his obsession. There is no way to erase them. He'll see you and Sora and hunt you down. You will never be able to return. So, I suggest that you and Sora go into town and find out about his past, say your goodbyes and Kairi…you'll have to come back."

Sora sat up. "Wait, you mean…forever? I'll never get to see her again?" Namin'e nodded. "No…No!" Sora stood up and faced the two teens.

"Sora sit down. It'll be okay." Kairi urged Sora.

"No! No it won't! Kairi, we'll never see each other again! We can never do what we promised to do! We won't be able to spend the day together anymore, or sit by the fire and tell stories or dance or just play around until we get tired! If I can't see you anymore how can we do these things?"

Kairi stood up. "I don't think we can Sora…"

"It's not fair!"

"Life isn't fair…"

"We can make it fair! We can be together every day, watch the sunset from the beach, we can do these things if you just try!"

"Don't you get it? We can't do these things anymore!" Kairi had tears running down her face and Sora was taken back at how she was screaming at him. "Sora, you don't know my father! He won't stop until I'm found and you are dead!"

"Yes, but where we are going he won't find us!"

"Did you ever think that maybe I would want to visit my sister every now and then!"

"Well yes but…"

"I'm sorry Sora…" Sora looked down towards his feet. "I really am…"

"I hate you…" Sora looked up at Kairi; eyes darkened. Kairi's never seen him like this.

"W-What?"

"I said I hate you! This is your fault! If you never took me back here for clothes I don't obviously need, we wouldn't be separated!"

"Sora, why are you screaming at me?"

"Why were you screaming at me!"

"Because I'm scared!"

"Ever think that I'm scared too? My whole life was nothing but lies and crap! I finally started being happy again and now you're just throwing it all in my face! I'm scared Kairi! I don't want to feel isolated or alone again! Did you ever think that? Ever think that I didn't just take you with me because you wanted to but also because I needed you? You were the first person I have every met that made me feel happy again! Don't you think I don't want that to disappear? So yeah it's not fair!"

"Sora the stuff that's going on isn't what's scaring me! Right now, you're the one scaring me!"

"Me?"

"Yes!"

"How!"

"Listen to yourself! You're yelling at me yet the whole time we were together you never once raised your voice on me! Why is this any different!"

"Because I don't want to lose you!"

Kairi stared at Sora shocked. Sora was breathing heavily, fresh tears running down his face and Namin'e just watching it all unfold feeling guilty.

"Sora…"

"I don't want to…"

"Want to what?"

"Go into town, search for my parents…it wouldn't work plus I don't want too…"

Kairi reached up and touched his face. Sora leaned into her touch.

"You don't have to do what you don't want to Sora…" Sora smiled. "Plus, you can always come visit. Just come to the window and I'll let you in."

Namin'e stood up next to Kairi and put her hand her shoulder. "Kairi, the window is locked tight. Not to mention the cameras scattered across the rooms." Kairi sighed. She really hoped that she would think of something.

"What about the bathrooms?" Namin'e shook her head. Kairi smiled. "Then Sora can stay here with us!"

"Where's he going to stay Kairi? In the bathrooms?"

Kairi sighed in disappointment. Sora took Kairi's hand of his cheek and held it in his. "Kairi…you know I can't stay here. I can't just leave Tink and Peter. They're my family." Kairi looked at Sora and wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. Sora gladly returned the favor. "I'll find a way." Sora whispered into Kairi's ear. Kairi nodded. Sora let go of Kairi and said goodbye to Namin'e and walked to the door. He opened it, turned back to glance at Kairi and turn back only to walk out, close the door, and fly away.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Kairi was in her room with her father pacing back and forth with Chin the maid standing in the doorway looking sadly upon the girl.

"I saw the tapes…and you're going to tell me who the hell that rut is!" Kairi's father screamed at Kairi. Kairi's face was streaming hot tears.

"He's not a rut!"

"Then he's a rat!"

"He's not a rat either!"

"Then who the hell is he?" Kairi's father was furious with her. Chin looked up at her master. "Master Ansem, take it easy on the girl."

Ansem whipped around and pointed his finger at the maid. "Stay out of this Chin!" He turned back to Kairi. "Well?"

Outside Kairi's room Sora was floating beside the window listening to the conversation. It was late at night so he didn't need to worry about getting caught. All he worried about was Kairi.

Back inside Kairi thought about Sora. Sora was a fun, bright, charming young man with brown spiky defying hair, blue cerulean eyes, a white toothy grin, a heart of gold and a voice that can make your heart flutter…he was Sora…her Knight in shining armor…

Kairi shrugged. "He's Sora…"

"How did he get in here?"

"He's Sora…" Every question her father asked her she replied with 'he's Sora'. Soon her father gave up and stormed out of her room with Chin following behind. Sora looked through the window to see Kairi hugging herself with tears streaming down her face. He tapped on the window causing Kairi to spin around. He smiled when she saw him and she ran towards the window desperately trying to open it. Sora only watched her failing attempt and placed his hand against the glass. Kairi saw this and placed her hand on the glass where his was. They smiled at each other through the thick glass window. When Chin returned to close the door she saw it. Kairi leaning up against the window trying to touch hands with the young boy she ran away with who was on the other side. She saw that he was flying and only smiled. When she walked through Sora saw her and flew away quickly. Kairi whimpered when he left but saw a reflection in the window.

Kairi whipped around. "Chin!" Chin put her hand up to silence Kairi. "I saw what I saw. I understand…"

"Y-You do?"

Chin nodded and started to walk towards Kairi. "Young love. But, young love between a princess and a flying boy." Chin smiled.

Kairi gasped. "H-He wasn't flying…he w-was…"

Chin laughed. "Miss Kairi I am not stupid! I saw what I saw. I will not tell your father about him if you promise me one thing."

"What?"

Chin placed her hand on Kairi's shoulder. "I get to meet this boy."

"You'll keep it a secret?"

"I'll also throw in this." Chin held up a tape. Kairi looked at it confused. "What is it?"

"This is a copy of the recording of your room at night. Every night I'll play it so you and your Sora can be together without him knowing." Kairi hugged Chin. Chin held out a key to Kairi which she excitedly took.

"I hope he's still here."

"I bet he is."

Kairi ran over to the window and unlocked it while Chin closed the door. Kairi opened the window and looked around. Did he leave?

"Hey, Cinderella!" Kairi looked down to see Sora floating a few feet below her window. "Let down your hair!"

Kairi giggled. "That's Rapunzel you big goof!"

"Does it matter?" Sora yelled as he flew up to her window. "Either way I've got my princess back!" He flew through her window and grabbed Kairi in a hug. Kairi squealed as he spun in circles with her in his arms, both laughing happily. Sora landed on the ground and looked at Kairi. Kairi looked over to Chin making Sora look over. The happy look on his face soon turned to one of horror. Chin walked over to the two.

"So you must be Sora? I hope you'll treat Miss Kairi with respect when you visit." Chin smiled. Sora turned to Kairi.

"She saw?"

Kairi nodded. "When you were at the window. We made a deal. If she gets to meet you, she won't tell daddy and we can be together every night."

"But what about the cameras?"

Chin looked at the boy. "Do not worry about that son. I have it all taken care of. Your secrets safe with me." Chin smiled and walked out the door.

Sora turned back to Kairi and smiled. "I like her." Kairi smiled and hugged him. They heard the door open again and Namin'e walked through. She walked to her bed, pulled back the covers and tucked herself in bed ready to sleep. Sora and Kairi exchanged looks. Namin'e saw this and smiled.

"Close the window and don't be loud."

Kairi looked at her sister. "Namin'e?"

"Secrets safe with me. Just don't be too loud so Dad will catch on."

Kairi smiled and turned towards Sora.

"Is it okay if you can stay over?"

Sora looked towards the window and back at Kairi. He picked her up bridal style and walked over to her bed. He placed her softly on the bed and crawled in next to her. He pulled the sheets over him and cuddled Kairi into his chest. Kairi sighed and Sora whispered in her ear.

"One week. One week, and we return to Neverland together. For you, we'll visit Namin'e and that…maid every holiday. I'll make a calendar for both worlds to keep track. Is that okay?"

"They'll figure out soon that Neverland doesn't make us age."

"As long as I'm with you…I don't care." Kairi smiled and cuddled into Sora only to fall asleep.

* * *

_Remember, Reveiw, PM me for anything and I shall now sleep!_


	9. A week of Passing

**A week of passing**

A week has passed and Sora has stayed secretly with Kairi through it all. With the help of Namin'e and Chin, Kairi's father never found out about Sora's presence through the nights and occasionally throughout the day. Kairi also had to tell Sora what a week was since he made the deal for them to stay for a week, without even knowing what it meant. Throughout the week Kairi, Namin'e and Sora talked while pulling all-nighters. Sometimes Sora would take Kairi flying throughout Hollow Bastion; he even took Namin'e flying which they could tell she enjoyed it by her smiling and laughing the entire time. Some nights Chin would stay over to talk to Sora about his past and make sure she was making the right decision about him visiting and it wasn't all just an act.

Sora was lying on Kairi's bed watching her help Namin'e fold clothes. Although, he could see that she wasn't having a fun time. He wanted to make it fun by throwing all the clothes up in the air and throwing them at each other; but they were working really hard and Sora didn't want to disrupt that. Sora heard the door opened and already knew who it was. Chin walked through the door and motioned to Sora to follow her. Sora crawled off the bed and walked out into the hallway to talk with Chin.

"So, are you leaving tonight?"

Sora nodded. "Yeah, I think so."

Chin nodded. "I feel I should tell you the truth." Sora looked at Chin confused. "Truth?" Chin nodded.

"When I was about your age, I wanted nothing more than to escape this wretched world we live in. In my time it was horrible. Wars between different countries and states, sometimes over the most ridiculous things. Then one night, someone came knocking on my window and offered me a voyage to a land where I shall never age. It was a placed filled with Mermaids and fairies, it was the place you came from."

Sora's eyes widened. "Neverland…"

Chin nodded.

Sora stared at the maid baffled. "Wait, so…you know Peter?"

"Know him?" Chin chuckled. "Boy I quarreled with him." Sora looked at Chin confused. "I fought with him."

Sora made an 'oh' face. "Wait, you fought him? Why? Wasn't he the one who brought you there?"

Chin shook her head. "The man who came knocking at my window was a pirate who went by the name of James Hook."

"Hook!" Sora exclaimed. Chin shushed him in fear of walking Ansem. Sora lowered his voice. "Hook?"

Chin nodded. "But why?"

"He was my rescuer from this place like you were Miss Kairi's. He took me on his ship and brought me to Neverland. There I became a pirate and actually ended up becoming James's second mate."

"You were…a pirate?"

"What? You don't think this old woman can swing a sword or two?" Chin laughed. Sora shook his head trying to agree with her.

"So, you DID know Peter…right?"

"Oh yes I knew him. I also knew his lady friend who always pranced around without a care in the world. She and her brothers were nothing but trouble to us. But in the end, she did us a favor and not only left, but took those boys with her too."

"Ya mean, Wendy? And the lost boys?"

"One young man, it's 'you' not 'ya'." Sora looked shocked at being lectured by Chin. "And second, yes. Anyways after all of this I started to miss home and James's wouldn't let me leave so I had to gain Peter's trust to help fly me back."

Sora was taking back a bit and shocked at the most to learn that Chin once lived in Neverland before he did. It felt like a grandmother telling their grandkids about their adventures when they were young.

"So, when Miss Kairi went missing, everyone thought she was kidnapped and I believed it too. Until, I stumbled into the room cleaning one day and on the table next to her bed I found my evidence. Pixie dust."

"Tinkerbell…"

Chin smiled. "Lil' Tink. So, I figured Peter must have found her and oh how I knew Miss Kairi didn't like it here. I assumed she went to Neverland with him but instead…"

Sora smiled. "She went with me." Chin nodded. Sora chuckled. "Bet you weren't expecting that." Chin shook her head.

"So when she returned I was thinking that she missed home like me, but when the Master and I were interrogating her in her room, and she was crying and everything, I knew she wasn't done with that place. Then every answer she had to her father's questions, she just simply answered with your name."

"I know, I heard when I was outside the window."

"Yes well, when she said your name I knew that Peter didn't find her someone else did and here you are."

"Here I am…"

"So when I knew you would show up soon so I came back to the room and there you were…flying and everything. But I didn't see just that."

"No?"

"I also saw the connection you two shared and it would have been just awful if that was torn apart."

"So you helped us…even though, I'm a lost boy?"

"No. If you were just a lost boy I would sword you to shreds with a back flip or two."

"Really?" Sora asked frightened.

Chin shook her head. "Clearly Miss Kairi didn't teach you sarcasm. Anyways that's all in the past, so of course I wouldn't. Especially with the way you look at her."

"Huh?"

"I know that look anywhere."

Sora thought for a minute before he realized what she meant. _'Was it really that obvious?"_

"Now, I'm going to let you go. Give James my regards, so in other words tell him I said hello."

"Will do." Chin left down the hallway so Sora retreated back into the girl's room. Namin'e was asleep and Kairi was curled up in her bed with the lights off. Sora smiled lightly and flew over to Kairi so he wouldn't make a sound. Sora sat crossed legged on Kairi's bed and gently shook her.

"Kai? You awake?" Kairi rolled over on her back to look up at Sora.

"I was never asleep. I was waiting for you."

"Oh, so does that mean you're ready to go?"

Kairi sat up and looked at Sora confused. "Go?"

Sora nodded. "Yeah, as in return to Neverland."

Kairi looked at Sora frightened. "Oh Sora…"

"It's been a week. Remember? After a week we were supposed to return to Neverland. That was our deal."

"Oh god Sora…" Kairi put her head in her hands with her elbows resting on her knees.

"Kairi? What's wrong?" Sora put his hand on Kairi's back and started to rub it up and down soothingly. "Do you not feel good enough to fly? If so, I can carry you. Or we can just wait until tomorrow and I can take care of you."

Kairi lifted her head. "No, it's not that." Tears were going down Kairi's face making Sora worried. "It's just…I think…I wanna stay here. With Chin and Namin'e…with Dad."

"W-what?"

"Sora, I loved being with you and Peter and even Tinkerbell. I loved living in Neverland with you. I really did, I enjoyed every minute of it." Kairi looked up at Sora to see the sadness start to grow in his eyes. "But this is my home."

"Kairi…please, don-don't' do this…" Sora put his hands on Kairis cheeks. Tears were already running down Sora's face. "Don't do this to me…w-we were supposed to live in Neverland together, forever."

"I know…"

"You said you never wanted to grow because you don't want to be a Princess or a Queen."

"I'll always be a Princess Sora…"

"Then c-come back w-with me. Be MY Princess…please..." Sora started caressing Kairi's face over and over again hoping that this was just a dream.

Kairi let the tears fall down on her face. "Sora, you can stay here with me forever too…I can still be your Princess and you can still be my Knight. Chin and Namin'e will help with Dad to absorb it all. You can stay here…you don't have to go."

"B-but…my family lives there…"

"And my family lives here…"

Sora looked into Kairi's eyes with disbelief. He knew he couldn't stay long. If he did, he might not be able to return. Pixie dust can only last so long without Pixies.

"Sora please…"

"No…this is not happening. It can't be happening…it can't…you can't…" Kairi shook her head, eyes blinded with tears.

"I'm so sorry…"

"Kairi, I can't live without ya…please…come back with me."

Little did they know Namin'e was listening to the conversation, pretending to be asleep. Little did they know she was crying too.

"I can't…"

Sora rested his forehead against Kairi's. "Y-You promised though…"

Kairi shut her eyes and bit her lip. "I know." She opened them back up to only become sadder looking at Sora. His perky, blue cerulean eyes no longer held happiness, only sadness.

They sat there for awhile before Sora broke the silence. "Kairi?"

"Sora…"

They looked each other in the eyes.

"Promise me something…"

"Anything."

"Promise me, that you won't forget about me. Or Peter or Tink or even Neverland. But most importantly me?"

Kairi took Sora's hand. "I promise. Promise me that you won't forget about me?"

Sora shook his head. "Never. I'll never forget about you."

Kairi smiled. At least they had their promises.

"Kairi, can I give you something before I leave?" Kairi nodded slowly. Sora could hear her sniffling. Sora brought up one of his hands and placed it on her cheek. Kairi looked deeply into his eyes hoping that she was thinking of the right gift he was giving her. He pulled her face to his and they closed their eyes as their lips met. Kairi had one hand on the back of his neck and the other gripping his shirt trying to pull him as close to her as possible. Sora wrapped his arm around her waist with the same intention. They kissed for what seemed like hours but in reality, it was only 4 minutes.

When they pulled apart Kairi's hands were still on his neck and chest while Sora's were still in place too.

Sora looked at Kairi with a smile on his face. "Was that hormones?"

Kairi couldn't help but smile back. "No. That was all free will."

"Good." Then Sora brought Kairi into another kiss that lasted longer than the first one, both trying to consume each other before they departed. Over in the distance, Namin'e smiled too. When they finally broke apart again, it was for the last time. Sora rested his forehead onto hers and letting both his arms wrap around her waist while Kairi had both of hers resting on his chest. Both were breathing heavily, grinning as if they won the lottery.

"Remember me Princess." Sora kissed her forehead before resting his head on it again.

"Every day." Kairi smiled. She let Sora go as he got up and off her bed. He gave her one last peck on the lips before heading towards the window.

"Tell Namin'e I said good-bye."

"I will." Then Sora took off. After he was gone Kairi broke down into tears. She already missed his warmth, his voice, his smile, his presence, his lips…

Namin'e got out of her bed and onto Kairi's. She brought Kairi into a hug and let her sister cry into her shoulder.

On the way to Neverland Sora desperately wanted to turn around and take Kairi in his arms and never let her go. He was already missing her hugs, her laugh, her everything. Now that he finally kissed her, he wanted nothing more than to keep on kissing her until his lips were sore. Heck, he'd still keep kissing her if his lips were sore. But he knew that he couldn't. He knew he would wake up and she wouldn't be there. He'd be eating breakfast and she wouldn't be there. He'd fall asleep with no one to cuddle with, because she wouldn't be there. Tears started to roll down Sora's eyes. Once he got to Neverland he flew down to the beach where Kairi and him stayed one night watching the meteor shower and ending up falling asleep together. Sora would lie there silently now, tears staining his cheeks, thinking of her and he would never get up.


	10. Confiding with the enemy

**Confiding with the enemy**

Sora woke up on the beach with his hands behind his head. Sora sighed and rolled onto his side and reached out to grab something but his hand gripped nothing but air. He let his hand fall onto the sand and looked over. He was expecting someone to be there. He was expecting _her _to be there. Sora groaned and rolled back onto his back.

"Kairi…Where would I think you could be happy with me?" Sora murmured. It's been three days since he last saw her. Sora wanted to fly back to her, but he knew that it would only be tougher to leave if he kept visiting. Besides, to her he's been gone for months. Was she mad? Upset even? Upset or mad that he never returned.

Sora chuckled. "I can barley even last a couple days without you. How can you last months without me?" She rejected him, broke him down. Sure she kissed him, but it was a farewell kiss not something from emotion. "Do you even miss me?" Sora shook his head, not even wanting to think of an answer. Sora sat up with his knees bent upright with his arms resting on them lazily. Sora looked out towards the sea and noticed a pirate ship. Sora stood up and flew towards the ship. Before he could even land, the shipmates were already screaming at him to go away. Sora ignored them and landed on the ship only to have swords pointing at him. Sora rolled his eyes and whispered something about pirates these days.

Hook's first mate Smee ran over to Sora and started poking him in the chest.

"Now now, young man. You have no business here so shoo! Off with ya."

Sora shook his head. "It's 'you' not 'ya'. Anyways, is Hook around?"

Smee glared at the boy. "Now listen here fella, we don't want you to cause the captain any trouble today!"

"I'm not here to cause trouble, honestly."

"S-Sora P-P-Pan! You are a liar!"

Sora held up his hands defensively. "I'm not lying. I just need to speak with him."

Sora saw Captain Hook stride up to them with his hand and hook behind his back. "Funny, I don't remember ye making an appointment." Hook laughed at his own words which the shipmates also laughed at even though it wasn't all that funny. Such fickle people.

"Where's your lass matey? Has she finally run home to Daddy?" She crew laughed.

Sora's heart started to hurt. "Hook…"

"Guess she finally got sick of the boy who flies. I know I am."

"Hook!" Sora tried getting his attention; try to make the pain stop hurting.

"Probably kissed him and ran off with another man!" Hook let out a hearty laugh that the crew joined in with.

"James!" Silence. The crew has been told never to call hook by his first name. Hook slowly looked towards Sora, anger in his eyes.

"I need to talk to you. Alone if we may. I-I'm not here to cause any trouble and it's certainly not a trap. Peter doesn't even know I came here. No funny business, I promise."

Hook looked at Sora for a moment and noticed he had no weapons on him. Hook nodded and the crew let down their swords while hook led Sora into his cabin. When they were there, Sora walked over to the window and looked out it while Hook just stood watching the boys ever move.

"Alright, speak." Hook acted as if he were talking to a dog. Sora never took his eyes from looking out the window.

"Chin says hello."

"What?"

"Chin, your once second mate. She says hello."

Hook shifted a bit. "How do you know her?"

"She's the nanny and maid of Kairi and her family. She told me about it, she wanted me to tell you that she said hello."

Hook looked at the boy questionably. "Is…that all you wanted to talk about boy?"

"Actually I wanted to talk to you about something else. I couldn't talk to this about Peter, because I didn't know what he would say."

"Then why come to me?"

"Because you're a Grownup. Grownups always know the answer to everything…" Sora turned and looked at Hook. It was then that Hook saw the sadness in the boys' eyes. It made him shift uncomfortably honestly. He never had seen such sadness in the boys' eyes who taunted him with courage all the time.

"It's…about Kairi. She never came back with me."

"As I can tell." Hook grinned a bit but it was instantly wiped away when Sora shot a glare at him.

"I don't know why I'm feeling this way, but without her…I just feel empty. It's like when she left, she took a part of me with her. It's been months in the outside world, and I don't know what I should do. I miss everything about her…so much that it hurts. I don't know what's wrong with me…I was hoping you could help?"

Hook was astonished that Sora came here to confide in him and ask for advice.

"Well, only you can tell what's wrong with you."

'_He's not trying to attack me? He's actually helping me? Not what I truly expected…' _Sora thought.

"I understand now, what Peter meant that is. Saying I was going to end up becoming hurt. He wasn't talking physically, he was talking emotionally. Why do I have this pain?"

Sora looked at his hands confused as if trying to find the answer.

Hook walked over to Sora. "You know Sora, between me and you; I respect you as a person just not as a boy."

Sora looked up at him. "I don't get it."

"When you first arrived here in Neverland, I thought you were going to end up just like Peter. Annoying, obnoxious, bothering me because he's bored or because it's 'fun'…but the first time you messed with me, I knew you were a bit different when you returned to apologize for your actions. It was mature of you, responsible, almost grownup-like. So I respect you, but I still have a problem with you."

"Oh…I get it now…but that still doesn't help."

Hook walked away from Sora to look out towards the ocean through the window.

"I believe, you are feeling what you are feeling because you feel something for the girl…"

"Kairi."

"Right, Kairi. And you can't be the same without her with you…correct?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe you should return to her. See if she hadn't changed her mind. Quite frankly Sora, I miss the old you."

"What?"

"Hard to imagine me saying that, eh?"

"Kind of. Thanks…"

"Right, well off you go before I change my mind and start to fight you. And uh, give Chin my greetings."

Sora nodded and exited the ship and flew off to the outside world. Hook almost felt like a father to Sora now. Well, step-father seeing as how they attack each other sometimes.


	11. Fight with a Trap

**Fight with a Trap**

When Sora entered Hollow Bastion the first thing he did was fly right up to Kairi's place and into her room. When he landed he saw Namin'e working on what seemed to look like homework. Sora shook his head.

"I'm guessing you got all the smarts and Kairi got all the skill?" Sora laughed at his comment making Namin'e turn around.

"Sora!" Namin'e got out of her chair and ran into Sora's arms to give him a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"What? Can't I come and visit? Besides I need to tell Kairi something. It's kind of important; do you know where I can find her?"

Namin'e looked at Sora upset. "Sora, she's out with a friend right now."

"Oh, well when will she be back?"

Namin'e shifted. "Sora, what's your question to her?"

"Actually it's a statement."

"Sora, Kairi's out with her boyfriend."

Sora was shocked. "Like, a friend who's a guy or…" Namin'e shook her head sadly.

Sora was surprised and hurt. "H-How can she do this to me? It's only been a couple of days…" Sora paused. "But…it's been months here…" Sora looked down to the ground.

"Sora, I'm so sorry."

"Where is she?"

"Downtown, why?" Sora flew out the window in rage. "Sora! Wait, don't!"

It was a couple of minutes before Sora saw them. Kairi…she looked so beautiful…but not holding hands with some other guy. Sora flew down a yard in front of them and started walking angrily at the two. Kairi was the first to notice him and smiled but it soon vanished when he was almost a few feet away from them with a look of anger on his face. She saw his hand was balled into a fist and feared his intentions. When she saw him take his arm back she knew what his next step was.

"Wait, Sora no!" But it was too late. Sora hit the boy right in the face. The boy stumbled back a bit holding his face.

"What's your problem?"

Sora glared at the boy. "My problem? My problem is you."

Kairi got in the middle of Sora and her boyfriend. "Sora, don't…what's wrong with you?"

"You know what?" Said Kairi's boyfriend. "You wanna fight? Let's fight!"

Kairi whipped around. "Riku, don't." Riku pushed Kairi aside accidentally sending her to the ground. This action fueled Sora's anger so he grabbed Riku by the shirt and threw him to the ground. Riku was surprised by Sora's strength. Sora got on top of Riku and punched him in the face violently over and over again. Kairi got up and grabbed Sora, trying to pull him away from Riku but Sora had a good grip.

"Sora! Knock it off now! I hate you!" Sora whipped around and grabbed Kairi then flew back to her house. Once he landed in her room Namin'e was about to scream at him but Sora beat her to it.

"Namin'e leave. Get out!" Namin'e became frightened and ran to get Chin. Sora threw Kairi on the bed so she wouldn't get hurt from him dropping her.

"You hate me? YOU hate ME!"

Kairi got off the bed and stormed towards Sora.

"Yes Sora. I hate you! You have no right to come back here and for no reason beat up my boyfriend!"

"No reason? You think I did that for just fun? I did that, because you betrayed me!"

"Betrayed you?"

"Yes!"

"How!"

"Every way possible! First you make a deal with me than break it! Then you promised that you wouldn't forget me and you did!"

"I never forgot about you Sora! I never did!"

"Then explain to me, why you have a boyfriend!"

"I shouldn't have to explain myself to you!"

"Oh my god! You are so…AGH!" Sora went into a rampage and threw the lamb on Kairi's bedside table across the room making it shatter. Kairi screamed from the anger Sora was giving out.

"He threw you on the ground like you weren't some fragile person!" He threw the papers on the desk making them scatter throughout the air.

"I protected you, not him!"

Sora threw the desk chair at the wall, smashing it. Namin'e and Chin ran through the door and became terrified at what they saw.

"I was your savior, not him!"

At this point Sora was chucking just about anything. Kairi had tears running down her face.

"You're my Princess! Not his! He doesn't care about you the way I do! He doesn't deserve you, I DO!" Sora was no throwing papers in the air, chairs across the room, clothes at the walls, everything was being destroyed.

Kairi ran up to Sora and grabbed onto the back of his shirt.

"Sora please, relax!" Kairi now knew why Sora did what he did. Sora kept rampaging where he was standing. Kairi ran to the front of him and gripped the front of his shirt.

"Sora, please! It's okay!" Sora was breathing heavily. He looked at Kairi then grabbed her face, putting his forehead against hers.

"Sora…its okay…"

"Not it's not…you're MY Princess…no one else's."

Kairi let go of Sora. "I gave you your chance to be with me…and you refused."

"What are you talking about?"

"When I asked you to stay with me forever? I meant it. Sora, I wanted to be with you…forever. But you refused."

"No you refused! I asked you to come back to Neverland with me forever. Remember?"

"There really isn't a difference!"

"To me there is! Kairi, I wanted you to come back with me! Not because I didn't want to stay here…but because here we have a time limit for being together! In Neverland, we can literally be together forever! We have no time limit! I wanted you to come back with me so we could be together forever, not for only a while!"

Kairi looked towards her feet. "I didn't know you felt that way…"

"Well I do…but I guess I was wrong."

"What?"

"I was wrong. You're happy here with that Riku guy anyways so, it's clear that you don't need me anymore."

"Sora, wait."

"No. It's alright Kairi."

Kairi looked over at Namin'e and Chin. "Give us a minute?" Namin'e and Chin left the room. Kairi turned back to Sora.

"Sora…" Sora didn't respond. Kairi sighed. She walked up to Sora and hugged him.

"I never forgot about you."

"Then why did you go with Riku?"

"I needed something to fill the empty space…" Sora hugged Kairi back. Sora soon let go of Kairi and went towards the window.

"Sora, wait. Where are you going?"

"I need to cool off. I'll be back, and sorry about the mess." When Sora left Namin'e and Chin came back into the room.

Night soon came and the room was all cleaned up and Kairi was now waiting for Sora. She heard a noise towards the window and turned around.

"Riku?"

Riku stood there in the moonlight. "Hey Kairi."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to kidnap you of course!"

"Wait…what?" Before Kairi knew it, two pirates came up behind her. One knocked her out while the other tied her hands and feet together with rope.

"Alright. Let's go."

When Sora was on his way back he saw a pirate ship flying in the distance.

"Wait a sec. Is that…the Jolly Roger?" **(AN: Is that what Hook's ship is called? If not, please correct me) **Sora saw two pirates and a boy climbing up the anchor with something drapped over his shoulder. When they got in the light of the moonlight Sora saw what it was.

"Kairi!" Sora didn't know what to do. He quickly flew his way back to Neverland to get Peter. He would need some help getting Kairi back.

On the ship, Riku dumped an unconscious Kairi on the cabin floors of the captain's quarters on the ship.

"You didn't tell me that Sora would beat the crap out of me when he saw me with Kairi. He was supposed to become heartbroken and easy to break!"

"Now, now young man. Ye need patience. Everything is running smoothly as it should."

"Hook, am I worthy of becoming your mate yet?"

"Soon, we still need to deceive Sora a bit further. Set sail for Neverland and hide the girl when we get there. I must act as if I don't have a clue as to what he's talking about without the girl on the floor."

"Yes Captain."

Hook smiled. He's finally got the perfect plan to kill those annoying brats. This time, it wasn't going to fail.


	12. Rescue Part 1

**Rescue (part 1)**

_Sorry for the late update. Drama club and school started back up again and now that it's over…I AM SWAMPED! Tired and Swamped. So I have been in a swampy-not-in-a-good-mood-to-write mode and I apologize. There will be 2 parts to this chapter; part 2 will be longer than part 1. After part 2 there will be one or two more chapters so we are almost there! Hang in with me, and like I said; ideas are welcomed. _

…

"Sora, calm down. We'll get through this." Peter was trying to calm down Sora who was pacing back and forth desperately.

"How can I calm down?" Sora thrust his hands through his hair in frustration. "God I'm such an idiot! I can't believe I ever trusted Hook!"

Peter shook his head. "Everyone makes mistakes. So, you've got a plan?"

Sora looked up at Peter shocked. "I thought you would…" Sora sighed. "We can get help?"

Peter rolled his eyes. "From who Sora? The Indians don't do anything unless the 'Sky Woman' says so."

"Sky Woman?" Sora shook his head. "The mermaids are not keen on Kairi being here so, they are no use…but I do have an idea. Peter can you fly back to Kairi's place for me?"

Peter shrugged. "Sure but why?"

"You'll see. Oh, and bring Tink with you. I'm going to go talk to the Indians and see if I can't somehow convince this… 'Sky Woman' to help us out." With that Sora flew off.

When Sora landed on the ground of the Indian camp he instantly ran to the Chief's tent. He ran in to see the Chief sitting on the ground, crossed-legged sipping tea. The Chief looked up to his guest.

"Ah, young Sora. How have you been these past moments since we last seen each other?"

Sora rolled his eyes. "Fine, look I need your help. Pirates have kidnapped Kairi and I need your help to get her back."

The Indian Chief took a sip of tea and bowed his head. "I am sorry young Sora but the tribe and I can't help you."

Sora's jaw dropped. "W-Why not!"

The Indian Chief laid out his hand and look up towards the direction of the sky. "Sky Woman." Sora looked at the sky, to the Chief and then to the Chiefs hand.

"You're kidding me, right? I thought we were friends?"

The Indian Chief looked back at Sora. "We are friends, but 'Sky Woman' will not let us fight battles that are not ours to fight. My apologies young Sora."

Sora rolled his eyes. "C'mon Chief…do you HAVE to listen to everything 'Sky Woman' says?" The Chief nodded. Sora slapped his hand to his face.

"You have got to be kidding me…"

As Sora was dealing with the Indian Chief, Peter and Tinkerbell flew back to Kairi's place. Tink led the way since Peter had no idea where he was going. When he got there he flew through the window and into a bedroom. Peter looked around but saw nobody. All of a sudden Peter heard a noise and someone shot out of nowhere and hugged him.

"You must be Peter!" Namin'e let go of the boy and smiled. "Sora and Kairi talked so much about you!"

Peter looked at the girl confused. "And you are?"

"Oh, I'm Namin'e. Kairi's sister." Peter nodded.

"I'm Peter." Peter bowed down to Namin'e. "Peter Pan. Nice to meet ya."

"For the last time it's 'you' not 'ya'." Peter and Namin'e turned around to see Chin in the doorway. "I swear, I should start beating you boys with a ruler every time you speak improperly."

Peter's eyes widened. "You!"

Chin chuckled. "No you're getting it."

"You've…gotten so old…" Peter walked up closer to Chin and started to poke her in the face. Chin slapped his hand away.

"Touch me again and I'll have to cut your hand off." Peter gulped and stepped away.

"I need t-to talk to ya…YOU!" Peter quickly corrected himself. Chin nodded. "What is it?"

Peter looked at Namin'e, then back at Chin. "It's about Kairi. Hook and the other pirates kidnapped her." Peter whispered trying not to let Namin'e here.

Namin'e's eyes widened. "What!"

Peter looked at Namin'e. "How'd you…?"

"You suck at whispering…" Chin interrupted. Peter looked at Chin and gave her a glare. "What? It's true." Peter rolled his eyes.

"Look Chin. We need your help."

Chin chuckled. "What help would I be? I'm old Peter. I can't do what I used to."

Peter nodded. "I know. Your gunna be our surprise weapon!" Peter grinned wildly and turned towards Tink.

Chin glared at the boy. "Going to…god I wish I had a ruler." Tink flew over to Chin and sprinkled Pixie dust on her.

Namin'e looked at Peter. "Wait! What about me?"

Peter shrugged. "You weren't really in the plan. Sorry Namin'e…but you can do something."

Namin'e's eyes lit up. "What?"

"Stay here and make sure no grown-ups find out what's up." Peter and Chin than flew off towards the Jolly Rodger in Neverland's bay.

Namin'e groaned. She looked over and saw that Tinkerbell had stayed with her. "Here to keep me company?" Tink nodded. Namin'e sighed. "Is he always like this?" Tink said something but Namin'e couldn't understand her.

Back at the hideout, Sora was pacing back and forth. "Stupid Indians, Stupid 'Sky Woman'." Sora sighed and brushed his hands through his hair. "Kairi…" Sora left the hideout and went outside. It was now dark out and Sora looked up towards the stars. "I bet Peter's plan is better than mine. Hook tricked me and now I'm left defenseless…just like he wanted." All of a sudden, a light bulb lit up in Sora's head. "I've got it!" With that, Sora flew off towards the Jolly Rodger.

On the Jolly Rodger, Kairi's hands were tied together, sitting on the floor of the Captain's room. Hook was circling Kairi like a hawk stalking its prey. Kairi's eyes were puffy and red from crying.

"W-What do you want from me?" Kairi cried.

Hook laughed. "You are my bait for that rat of a boy Sora. When he comes he'll have no choice but to save…" Hook got right in Kairi's face. "Little Kairi. Not only will I get rid of him but also that Peter Pan."

Kairi's eyes widened. "What do you mean…get rid of?"

Hook chuckled and turned around to walk towards the door. "I think you have an idea…" Hook opened the door and left leaving Kairi alone. When Hook left Kairi looked down to the floor.

"No…Sora's in danger, because of me…" Kairi tucked her head down and cried silently.

…

_Well there we go for part 1. As I said before ideas are always welcomed. Please review, and I'll get part 2 up as soon as possible. _


	13. Rescue Part 2

**Rescue (part 2)**

Sora and Tink hid up in the sky looking down on the Jolly Rodger, reviewing the plan that they had devised only a few moments ago.

Sora looked over at Tink. "So, you've got the idea?" Tink nodded. "Good. Alright, let's go." Sora flew down to the side of the ship and hid out of sight. Tink flies to the door leading to the inside of the ship and knocks. They wait for a couple of seconds but nothing happens. Sora shakes his head realizing that they probably can't hear Tink's knocking because of her small size. Sora lifts his head over the railing of the ship and whispers to Tinkerbell.

"Throw something!" Tink looked at Sora, than back to the deck of the ship. She spotted a barrel of gun powder and flew over to it. Tink went over to the side of it and started to push it but it wouldn't budge. Sora looked over at Tink again.

"Tink!" Sora whispered harshly. "Tink, go to the door! I'll create the noise!" Tink nodded and flew to the edge of the door. Sora reached into his pocket and took out his dagger that Peter gave to him before he and Tink flew off towards the ship. Sora aimed it at the door and looked at Tink. Tink nodded knowing what Sora was thinking. Sora threw the dagger at the door, having the handle of the dagger hit the door. Tink quickly flew over to the dagger and dragged it next to the wall that the door would open on so that it would be hidden. On cue, a pirate came stumbling out the door.

"W-What's goin' on?..." Sora shook his head. The pirates drunk off of rum. Tink quickly flew through the door as the pirate was wandering around the deck clueless. When the pirate passed Sora, he flew onto the deck of the ship and stood behind the pirate. The pirate turned around and walked towards Sora in a drunk-like state. Sora poked the pirate at his chest with his index finger, making the pirate stumble and fall to the deck of the ship. Sora rolled his eyes noticing that the pirate has been knocked out cold from intoxication. Sora stripped the pirate of his outfit and put them on over his own. Sora now dressed as a Pirate, grabbed the drunk and dragged him over to one of the empty barrels of gun powder. Sora threw open the top of the barrel and put the pirate in the barrel, then closed the lid. Sora grabbed the pirate's hat off of the ground and walked over to the cabin door. Sora exhaled slowly.

"Here we go…"

Meanwhile, Riku was at the bottom of the ship in the 'slave quarters'. Kairi was chained to a wall by her wrists. Riku smirked while walking over to her.

"Kairi…how's it feel to be back?"

Kairi glared at Riku. Riku's smile grew noticing her 'silent treatment' game she was playing. Riku chuckled. "C'mon, Kai…"

"Don't call me that." Kairi snapped. "You don't have the right to call me that."

Riku's smirk disappeared. "Sora does though…doesn't he? I mean, he IS the one who called you that in the first place, right?"

Kairi looked down towards her feet.

Riku advanced forward. "What? Still can't face the guilt of what you did to him? Kai…ri…" Kairi cringed as Riku put such a harsh pronunciation on her name. Riku smiled.

"Admit it…you didn't miss him. Once he left, a month later you met me. And then two weeks after that, I asked you out…and you never even hesitated for a second. Love at first sight? Or…was I just a tool for until he returns to you. I can reassure you; that he doesn't love you."

Kairi glared at him menacingly. "What makes you say that?"

"Really? If he truly loved you, he would've come back for you the first couple of days you were gone."

"You really think I'm that stupid? I know that days in Neverland are like months in the outside world. I waited for months, he waited for days."

"How many do you think?"

"Maybe a few."

"If he waited how come you didn't?"

Kairi shut her mouth and looked down towards her feet. She knew why, but she didn't want him to know the reason why. Riku smirked and started to laugh until Captain Hook came bursting into the room. He had his hands placed behind his back with a smug grin on his face as he walked towards Kairi.

"Why, 'ello again Kairi. Nice to see you since are last visit."

Kairi struggled to free her wrists from the shackles. Hook laughed. "It's no use. Those shackled are rusted into the ship. No escape. That is, IF you had a key. Which in your case, Riku has the only one."

Riku lifted up the key to show Kairi. Riku smiled at Kairi's expression. "No extra. Just the one."

Hook looked at Kairi with a smirk on his face. "Now Kairi, this is goin' to be as simple as possible. I'm gunna ask ye some questions and your gunna answer them. Understand?"

Kairi nodded. Hook continued. "Do you care for Sora? And this time I want a real answer, not just some nod."

"Yes. Yes I care for Sora."

Hook looked over at Riku and smiled, then looked back to Kairi. "If he were to die, how would you feel?"

"I would feel…empty and lonely. Like I'm not even complete…"

"Do you like being around him?"

"Yes. I do."

"Do you like him?"

Kairi nodded. "More than anything." Hook nodded. Before he could say anything else a pirate came running through the door.

"Cap'n! I'm sorry for interrupting ye, but we have an imposter on board!"

Hook spun around. "An imposter?"

"Aye, sir! We found Buck-Jim in an empty barrel stripped of his attire!"

Kairi's head rose at the sound of an imposter on board. Kairi closed her eyes. "…Sora…" Riku looked at Kairi and turned back to the pirate. "Get out there and find him!"

"Aye!" The pirate ran out to gather a party and search for Sora. Hook looked over at Riku.

"I trust ya have this under control."

Riku nodded. "It soon will be."

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Sora was searching for where Tink went when he passed a door and there was crying on the other side. Sora slowly opened the door a crack and looked to see what was on the opposite side of the door. There he saw Kairi shackled to the wall of the ship with her head held low and tears streaming down her face. Sora could faintly hear her sobs.

"Kairi?" Sora walked fully through the door showing himself to Kairi. Kairi slowly lifted her head to see Sora standing in the doorway.

"Sora…" Kairi started sobbing more heavily as she saw him. Sora quickly glided over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder against the side of her face. Sora could feel her tears rub off on his skin and it only made him hold her tighter.

"Oh Kairi…I'm so sorry. I'm just glad you're okay…" Kairi pressed herself closer to Sora.

"Sora, just get me out of here..." Sora let go of Kairi and nodded. Sora reached up and started yanking on the shackles that held Kairi in place to the ship. Kairi shook her head. "You need the key…Riku has it and it's the only one."

Sora looked at Kairi shocked. "Riku? Ya mean the guy who…" Sora paused and looked down towards his feet. "Who you left me for…"

Kairi shook her head. "No Sora. I never left you…please don't say that."

Sora still held the sad, depressed look on his face. "Whatever…" Sora started to look around for something to break the shackles open with.

"What do you mean 'Whatever'? It's true…" Sora stopped what he was doing and walked right in front of Kairi.

"Did you ever kiss him?"

"What?"

"You heard me. Did you kiss him?"

Kairi shook her head. "No! Sora, you were my first kiss and always will be! I would never kiss anyone else but you…"

Sora looked at Kairi for a moment. The way she put that…

"Kai…" Kairi smiled a bit at the sound of her nickname. "Is this just a thing that's going on? Or, do you love me? What I'm trying to say is if you would ever love me...or just be 'friends with benefits'…"

Kairi's smiled dropped. "Sora…"

"Go on tell him…" Sora turned around to see Riku standing in the doorway. "Tell him what you told me." Sora turns back to Kairi.

"Tell me what?" Kairi looked at Riku then back to Sora with a puzzled expression on her face.

Riku smirked and started to slowly walk towards the two. "So clueless…I kind of feel bad for you Sora. Thinking that you're saving the love of your life. Honestly, look at you! You're nothing but a boy. You will never grow up, but she…she will. And I can clearly tell you that when she does…she'll have forgotten about you."

"No…"

"About this…" Riku said while lifting his arms gesturing to their location.

"No!" Sora started to ball his fists but Riku started to notice the light fading from Sora's eyes. Riku began to grin and kept going towards Sora.

"Do you really think she'll want to give up everything? Namin'e? Her father? The throne?" Riku shook his head. "She's a Princess and no matter what you do, she'll always be a Princess…she'll never escape it."

Sora's eyes started to swell up. "Then she'll be the Princess of Neverland! And I'll be her Prince!"

Kairi's heart fluttered when Sora said this, but that didn't stop Riku for continuing.

"Yeah? How long is that going to last? What if something happens and you guys break up? Where is she going to go? You kept her here for so long, that everyone she ever knew has died! Namin'e, Chin, her father, everyone! She'll be stuck here with you and hate you for the rest of your life!"

"Then I'll make it better!"

"No you won't! Why? Because you are just a worthless boy!" Riku looked up towards Kairi. "Kairi! Tell him what you told me!"

Kairi shook her head confused. "I-I don't…"

"She never felt any guilt when she ditched you for me! WHY? Cause she never knew if you were coming back or not so she decided to move on and forget you!"

Sora looked down towards the floor. "No guilt?"

Kairi shook her head as tears started to form into her eyes again. "Sora, no…don't listen to him!"

"Oh, and don't forget. YOU waited for her…SHE didn't. If she truly loved you she would have waited till the ends of the earth for you. You're nothing but a worthless, pathetic orphan boy…"

Kairi looked at Riku shocked. "Riku!"

"…who doesn't know reality from fantasy cause your head is filled with so much crap, that you can't even stand here and protect her!"

Kairi shook her head. "Riku! Stop!"

"I mean, no wonder your parents ditched you and gave you to the orphanage! They didn't want to listen to your crap! I honestly can't blame them for getting rid of a stupid boy like you! That's probably also why no one wanted to adopt you."

Sora started to shake.

"And the same thing is going to happen with Kairi. Sooner or later she's just going to throw you to the curb like some piece of filth! Thing is; your already there!"

Sora charged at Riku and tackled him. Kairi looked up at Sora falling into Riku's trap. "Sora, no!"

Sora pushed Riku into the wall of the ship and started to punch him in the face. Riku dodged one of Sora's punches and swung his arm and nailed Sora right in the stomach. While Sora was clutching his stomach in pain Riku threw another punch and hit Sora in the side of the face. Riku then grabbed onto the back of Sora's shirt and threw him to the ground a few feet away from Kairi. Kairi started to struggle against her shackles.

"Sora! Sora get up!"

Riku only laughed and stared at the boy. "Like I said…worthless. No wonder she left you for me." Sora looked up at Riku with rage in his eyes and quickly flew towards him, ready to strike. Riku dodged and elbowed Sora straight down on his back, sending him towards the ground face first. Riku walked over to Kairi and released her from her shackles. Once she was free, Kairi elbowed Riku in the gut and made a run for Sora. Before she could get far though, Riku grabbed her by the arm and pulled her against him, her back facing his chest. Riku afterwards wrapped his other arm around Kairi so she couldn't escape.

Riku looked once more at Sora with a grin on his face. "Sora…look at me." Sora slowly lifted his head up and turned around to look at Riku holding Kairi. "She's never kissed me…until now." Riku then grabbed Kairi's chin and made her look at him, then smashed his lips harshly against hers. When Sora witnessed Riku kissing Kairi, it was as his whole world collapsed. He felt his mind racing with questions, his muscles tense, and how his heart filled with hatred, sadness, and betrayal. But above all he felt the one thing that feared him the most…a broken heart caused by jealousy. When Riku separated from Kairi a wide grin spread across his face. Kairi quickly looked over at Sora, and it was if she felt all the emotions he was feeling just by looking into his eyes.

"Sora…" Kairi looked ashamed for what happened even though it was forced on her. Sora could slowly feel the light drain from his body. Suddenly he heard little tiny rings of bells coming from outside the door. Sora turns his head to see Tink fly through the door and next to Sora.

"Tink…" Tinkerbell could hear the depression within his voice and feared the worse. "Tink…time for Plan B." Tink placed her small hand on the boys cheek. "Tink, do it…" Tink slowly nodded and flew over to the lamp that was hanging off of the wall. Riku looked at the two with confusion along with Kairi.

"W-What's Plan B?" Asked Riku with a troubled expression in his voice. Tink picked up the lamp by the handle on the top, and flew over to where the non-empty gun barrels were. Tink dropped the light just as Riku threw Kairi to the ground and ran after the fairy; but he was too late. When the lamp hit the barrels it broke and spread fire. Only a couple seconds later, the barrels exploded and created a hole on the side of the ship. The explosion sent Sora, Riku and Kairi across to the other side of the room. Tink quickly flew out of the hole before it vanished underneath the water. Riku quickly stumbled as best as he could towards the door and left as soon as he got there, to warn the pirates that the ship was sinking. Water started to quickly engulf the room as Kairi frantically searched for Sora.

"Sora? Sora! Where are you!"

"Kairi…" Kairi turned around already waist high in water, to see Sora trapped to the wall by a wooden pillar that was once attached from the ceiling of the room to the floor. Kairi quickly swam over to Sora and tried to pull the pillar off of him.

"Sora, I'm going to get you out of here. Don't worry!"

Sora shook his head. "No, Kairi just leave…"

Kairi looked up at Sora with disbelief. "What? No…I'm not going to leave you!"

"You will. I'm not going to have you drown yourself just to save me."

"I'm not going to leave you to drown!"

"Kairi…Riku's right."

"About what?"

Sora shook his head. "About everything. I am just an orphan boy who doesn't know when to quit, or when he isn't loved. I've been through it all. You…kissing him, made me realize that I'm not good enough for you."

"What are you talking about?" Kairi shook her head. "Sora, that kiss was forced onto me. I would never do that willingly! And I don't care that you're a worthless, pathetic, orphan boy. You wanna know why?" Sora looked up at Kairi. "Because you're MY worthless, pathetic, orphan boy and I'm not going to let you go." Sora stared at Kairi for a moment but then thought of something.

"What about when you left me for him? When you didn't wait…longer than you have…for me to come back to you?"

Kairi looked down. "Sora, when you left…I felt the same way I did back when my mom died. I felt alone, sad and weak. I just didn't want to feel that anymore." Kairi looked at Sora ashamed. "When Riku asked me out, I only said yes because I couldn't bear to live with the pain anymore. Even after that though it never went away because I was lying to myself. A relationship of being wanted couldn't fix it, only you could. Which is why, I am not going to leave you."

Sora looked at Kairi as a little feeling came rushing into his heart. "Kairi…please, leave…go to the shore and wait for Peter."

Kairi shook her head frantically. "Sora the water's rising quick and I can't see the way out! Besides, I am not going to leave you here!"

Sora and Kairi quickly looked towards the water to see bubbles and a ripple form. Kairi grabbed onto Sora's pirate coat and gripped tightly, afraid of what was in the water below them. Peter's head shot up above the water as he quickly swam towards the two.

"Hey, you guys alright?"

Kairi let go of Sora and stared at Peter. "I thought you were a shark or something."

Peter looked at Kairi upset. "Sorry Kairi…anyways nice to see you again!" Peter said as a childish grin spread across his face.

"Yeah you too." Peter nodded and swam towards Sora. The water was already to their necks. Peter and Kairi both pulled the pillar off of Sora, but when they did Sora sank underneath the water.

"Sora!" Kairi was frantically looking through the water for Sora. Kairi dived underneath the water but couldn't see anything. Kairi rose back up towards the surface and with worry looked towards Peter. "Peter, I can't see him!"

"Go under again. I'll find him and then when I do, I'll grab you okay?" Kairi nodded. Together, they went under the water again. Kairi stretched out her arms and searched for Sora. She felt Peter grab her hand and pull her towards him. Kairi swam near Peter and saw Sora with his leg caught around a rope. _He must've tangled it up when the explosion happened _thought Kairi. Then she realized that when Peter and she moved the pillar, Sora got yanked down by the rope. Kairi swam to Sora and put her hands and the sides of his face. Sora looked up at Kairi and grabbed onto her waist and pulled her closer to him. Kairi could see that Sora was losing air quickly. Peter started to slash at the rope with his dagger in effort to cut it but was struggling with the rope being wet. Kairi looked up at Sora and pushed her lips onto his and started to blow oxygen into his mouth. Sora gave Kairi what little oxygen he had left to keep her from running out of air. Peter cut through the rope and pulled Kairi and Sora to the top of the room. When they rose they realized they only had one good breath left to make a swim for the exit since the water was only a few feet below the ceiling. Kairi looked over at Sora to see that he was not breathing.

"Sora?" Kairi grabbed onto Sora and tried to feel for a pulse. "Sora!" Kairi realized that all the air she gave Sora, he just gave back to her…like he didn't want it.

Peter looked over at Kairi and grabbed her arm. "Kairi, hold on to him! We need to get him outta here!" Kairi nodded and held tight to Sora. Peter dove underneath the water dragging Kairi and Sora with him. Peter swam through the hole of the ship and up to the surface. When they got to the top Peter grabbed Sora and put him on his back to keep his head above the water. Kairi followed Peter as they swam to the shore, desperately glancing at Sora from time to time. When they reached the beach Peter laid Sora down onto the sand and began to give him CPR. Kairi grabbed Sora's hand and held it tightly to her chest.

"Please Sora…please…" Kairi had tears streaming down her face. Kairi started to stroke the side of Sora's face with her other hand. "Please…wake up…don't go." Kairi watched as Peter started to violently pump his hands against Sora's chest to get a pulse. Kairi looked back at Sora and closed her eyes. Kairi laid down on her side next to Sora and kissed him on the cheek then whispered into his ear.

"I love you…"


	14. Homeward Bound

_Homeward Bound_

"…Sora…"

"_Where…am I?" _I thought I heard a voice…

"Sora…"

"_What?"_ Sora struggled to open his eyes.

"…_Truthfully I really don't know what that feels like anymore…__"_ Sora shook as memories started to come back to him. Love…I have forgotten, what love feels like…

"…_It feels like you're flying even though you're feet are on the ground." Peter chuckled at this because they can fly. "When you're with them…you always feel happy no-matter what. And when they're not…you feel like a part of you is missing."_

Sora remembered back to Hook's cabin. "_Without her…I just feel empty. It's like when she left, she took a part of me with her…"_

"_Kairi…"_

_"So, do you like her like I liked Wendy?"_

Sora started to get the feeling back in his arms.

_"Sora…do you love her?"_

"_I miss everything about her…so much that it hurts."_

_"Please…wake up…don't go."_

"_If you don't try to save one life…you'll never save any!"_

"_Don't go…I love you…"_

"…Kairi…" Sora felt someone grip his hand. Sora opened his eyes and was greeted by a bright white room. Sora looked to his right and saw wires stuck into his arm. He looked up and saw that they were hooked up to a monitor of some sort.

"Sora?" Sora looked to his left in the direction of the voice and saw Kairi. Her eyes were puffy as if she had been crying for a long time. "Kairi…" Sora watched as a grin spread across her face as fresh tears started to stream down from her eyes. Sora slowly sat upright while Kairi helped him. When he was upright Kairi slowly wrapped her arms around Sora; careful not to inflict any pain on him. Kairi had her head leaned into Sora's chest while Sora lifted his arm and brushed his hand through her hair.

"Kairi…"

"I thought I lost you…" Sora shook his head but didn't say anything. Namin'e then came into the room angry. "Glad you're awake but why wasn't I involved with any of this?"

Sora and Kairi looked one another and back to Namin'e. Sora looked at Namin'e confused. "What's wrong?"

"You're fairy! I thought she was going to stay and keep me company but no! She had to fly and help you with the plan that I was not included in!"

"But Namin'e, you were only involved with Plan B."

Namin'e let the anger vanish for a moment. "Plan B?"

"Yeah as in, if anything goes wrong you would be back-up."

"Oh." Namin'e looked down at her feet embarrassed. "Sorry for ruining the moment then…" Namin'e turned around to walk out but then turned back to Kairi. "And Kairi…Dad's here and he wants to talk to the both of you…" Namin'e then turned back around and left. Sora and Kairi turned towards eachother frightened. Sora then had a confused look on his face.

"Kairi, where am I?"

"You're in a hospital."

"Hospital…" Sora slowly started to remember the word and its definition. "How long have I been here?"

"About a couple of days. I was afraid you weren't going to wake up, but I knew that when you did, I would be here to see it."

Sora looked at Kairi shocked. "You've been here with me every day?"

Kairi smiled. "More like all day and night. I've never went home." Sora smiled at Kairi. _She cares…_

Then Kairi's dad burst into the room. The two teens looked over to the door and stared speechless as Kairi's father walked into the room. Ansem huffed and walked over to Kairi and grabbed her arm. Kairi started to struggle against her father as he attempted to pull her away from Sora. Ansem looked down at his daughter with anger.

"Kairi, let's go! You've been here far too long." Ansem then looked to Sora. "You should expect the police soon." Kairi's eyes widened while Sora tilted his head in confusion.

"Who?" Asked Sora. Police…who were they again?

Kairi shook her head. "Father no! Don't arrest Sora! He didn't do anything wrong! He saved me! You should be grateful!"

Ansem looked at her daughter in disgust. "He's nothing but a nuisance. He's nothing but a bum! Honestly you can do better. What about that Riku fellow? At least he was a gentlemen."

"I don't need a gentleman! I need someone to make me happy! Sora does just that!"

Ansem laughed. "You need a strong Prince to be there by your side whenever you need it!"

"And that's Sora! Dad, listen to me!" Kairi screamed while yanking her arm out of her shocked fathers grip. "I don't want to be a Princess! Sora never took me anywhere. I went with him. To escape home, royal duties but most importantly you."

Ansem's eyes widened. "Me?"

Kairi nodded. "I know you've always wanted what was best for me, but you never listen enough to know what exactly it is that I want. I want to live a happy life with no duties. I don't want to be Princess. Namin'e should, she's much better at it. I don't want you to tell me who's a better Prince for me, I will choose. I choose Sora whether you like it or not." Kairi reached over and grabbed Sora's hand. Kairi smiled at Sora when his face lit up like a child on Christmas Eve. "Sora is wonderful and treats me with respect. He does whatever makes me happy and he lets me have fun whenever I want it. If Sora's by my side…I'll be strong. When I ran away with Sora I felt free. I enjoyed every second of it." Kairi's grip tightened on Sora's hand. "I truly did." Sora smiled up at Kairi. "I want to live my life the way I want it to be lived. I want you to respect that Dad."

Ansem looked down at the two teens and sighed. "I understand…Kairi; leave the two of us alone."

Kairi turned back to her father. "What?"

"I want to speak with him." Before Kairi could protest she felt someone touch he cheek. She looked down to see Sora smiling up at her.

"It's okay." Kairi nodded and walked out of the room leaving the two to talk. Ansem looked down at Sora. Sora was frozen still. What does he do? What does he say?

"So…" Sora started.

"Why?" Sora stared up at Ansem confused.

"I'm sorry?"

"Why her? You could have taken any other girl. Why take her? Why take my daughter?"

Sora looked out the window. "Because…"

"The truth. None of this crap about how you just stumbled upon her."

Sora looked back at Ansem and sighed. Then turned back to the window. "Because she was beautiful…I've never seen anyone like her before…"

"So it was her looks that enhanced you…"

Sora shook his head. "Not only that, but her personality. She was so energetic. So…broken."

Ansem glared at Sora. "Broken?"

Sora nodded. "Like, she wasn't herself and I could sense that. I wanted to see the real her. I knew that if she came with me and saw the world in all its beauty and just loosened up…your daughter would be like a little kid again. She would finally be herself."

"She doesn't need to be a child. She needs to grow up. Same goes to you!"

"Didn't you listen to her?" Ansem stared at Sora in shock. "She doesn't want to grow up. Neither do I. Please…remember. Remember her before she disappeared and how she is know. Do you notice any changes in her at all?"

Ansem chuckled. "She's a lot bolder."

"Anything else?"

"She's…more open about what she wants…"

Sora sighed. "Sir in all due respect…don't take her away from me. I need her. She makes me feel…" Sora chuckled. "Like I'm flying." Sora smiled softly. "She makes me happy…and I know she feels the same way about me."

Ansem looked at Sora. For the first time he was torn. What should he choose? Kairi came bursting into the room startling Ansem and Sora. "Sora!"

Sora looked at Kairi shocked. "Kairi what's wrong?"

"We have a problem."

All of a sudden Peter burst into the room. "You're awake!" Peter ran to Sora and stopped at the foot of Sora's hospital bed.

Sora looked at Peter shocked. "Peter? What are you doing here?"

Peter shook his head. "You're my brother! I'm worried!" Peter rushed over to Sora. "You're lucky I know CPR." Sora laughed quietly at this. They all stayed there for awhile talking. Later on Peter and Kairi's father left. Kairi was sitting on Sora's hospital bed with her back against the metal head board. Sora was sitting the same way next to her. Sora was the first to break the silence.

"Kairi?" He looked over at Kairi to see her nodding off. She must be really tired…

"Hm?" Kairi murmured. Her eyes were starting to get heavy but struggled to keep them open. "What is it?"

Sora looked down to the white sheets wrapped around his waist. "I was just wondering something…" Kairi looked at Sora with concern sketched across her face. "…I was wondering…what's going to happen now?" Kairi looked away from Sora and to the window. What was going to happen?

Kairi shrugged. "I don't really know."

"Are…are you going to stay here?" Kairi's heart almost shattered when she heard the sadness in his voice. Kairi looked up to Sora.

"Are you?"

Sora sadly shook his head. "No. I can't leave Neverland because it's my home." Kairi nodded slowly. "Which is why I'll understand if you're staying here…" Kairi sighed.

"This IS my home. I also felt like Neverland was too though…"

Sora's heart leaped at this comment. "What do you want most?"

Kairi looked up at Sora. "When you were unconscious…do you remember anything?"

Sora shrugged. "A little…"

"Like what?"

"Screaming…water…lots of water. Your voice saying…" Sora blushed and looked away. Kairi softly laid her hand on Sora's left cheek and turned his face towards him. She stared at him in an emotion that Sora didn't comprehend.

"What did I say?"

Sora stared at Kairi nervously. "You said…that…I shouldn't leave because…because-"

"-because I love you…" Kairi interrupted. Sora stared at Kairi; eyes glistening.

"Is it…true?" Sora could feel his face getting closer to Kairi's. Her lips were so close.

Kairi shrugged. "Is it?" Sora hesitated, their lips barley touching. Kairi could sense his struggle. Kairi smiled and laid her hands on the back of his neck. "Sora just say it already."

Sora let out the breath he was holding. "I love you." Then Sora leaned into Kairi and kissed her. The two smiled into the kiss happy that they were together. Sora wrapped his arms around Kairi and pulled her closer. Sora pulled away from Kairi smiling like a child on his birthday. "I love you." Sora kissed her nose, cheeks, chin and forehead while repeating the words that made their hearts flutter. Sora then finally gave her lips one least peck before looking into her eyes again. "I really do…"

Kairi leaned into Sora and hugged him. "I know."

Moments passed and Sora and Kairi were both lying down on the bed. Sora was lying on his back while Kairi lay on his chest wrapped in Sora's arms.

Sora looked down at Kairi. "Kairi? Can I ask you something?" Kairi nodded. "When we were in Neverland at the Indian camp…why didn't you dance with me?"

"Last time I danced I was with my mother. I swore never to dance after that…but when you asked me I really wanted to it's just I was afraid…"

"Afraid of what?"

"Afraid that I'll get so close to you that if I ever lost you…"

Sora kissed her head. "I understand." Sora smiled. "I'm not going anywhere." Kairi kissed his lips. "Good." Then she kissed him again and then cuddled back into his chest.

"So…" Sora started. "Are we going back to Neverland or staying here?"

Kairi looked up at Sora shocked. "We?"

Sora lightly laughed. "Like I said, I'm not going anywhere. Wherever you go, I follow." Kairi smiled. "So…where will we live? Here…or Neverland?"

Kairi sighed. "Well…"

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

CLIFFY! Hey hahaha sorry for late updates. My parents are in the middle of a separation and I just had Prom. It was awesome! But I'm back! I promise! Make sure to review and PM me with any questions. ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO! Leave a review of if they should go back to Neverland or stay in Hollow Bastion! THE CHOICE IS YOURS!


	15. Ending A - Hollow Bastion

_Srry about the long wait. Internet was down but this time it's fixed for good! And to make it up it's 2:30 AM and i've just posted a new chapter for Asylum of Love and as you can tell this story too! I'm going to get some rest and then write Ending B and then i can start the new story! Again srry for the wait!_

* * *

**Ending A – Hollow Bastion**

Ansem walked down the staircase of his home only being supported by a cane. Behind him running down the stairs were two small, twin boys each with a wooden toy sword in their hands. The twin boys were swinging the swords at eachother and on their way down the stairs, accidentally hitting their Grandfather in the process. The boys stopped to apologize and ran to the front door still wacking eachother with the wooden objects.

Ansem grunted. "You boys be careful. I don't want to explain to your Mother and Father how one of you lost an eye."

One of the small boys smiled and looked up at Ansem. "Grandpa, we can't hurt eachother! They are only fake."

Ansem shook his head. "Trust me, from knowing your parents…you'll find a way." Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Come on in. You're just about to witness the bloodshed."

A tall man in his late 20's walked in through the door. The man had spiky brown hair that was messier even more than when he was a teen and cerulean blue eyes that shined like the sky. "I hope that the bloodshed is from a pirate!"

The boys became excited by seeing their Father come through the front door. The man smiled greatly at seeing his kids playing with the swords he crafted for them.

"Hey guys! How was Grandpa's?"

"We played Pirate's and Indian's!" Said one boy.

"Really? Which one were you Kaito?"

"The Pirate!" Kaito smiled up at his father with trademark smile that ran in the family.

The Father nodded and looked over to his second son. "Sho?"

Sho looked up at his Father proud. "The Indian!"

"Who won?" Both Sho and Kaito raised their hands and the Father patted their heads laughing.

"Sora! Did you get the boys?" The three males turned their heads to the door to see a woman walk next through the door. The woman had long auburn hair and a bright smile. The sons ran up to their Mother hugging her; each on different sides of her.

"We played Pirates and Indians!" Sho said happily to his Mother. The Mother just smiled. Sora walked over to his wife and kissed her on the cheek.

"I think they're ready to go. Don't you think Kai?" Kairi smiled and her husband. The couple thanked the boys Grandfather for watching over them while they were away and walked out together to the car. When they all got settled in the car they drove off to their little home that was near the beach. Kairi and Sora picked out the house 4 years after living in Hollow Bastion together at Kairi's Dad's house. They thought it was fitting and it reminded them both of the beaches on Neverland. When they reached their home, the boys ran inside while Kairi and Sora slowly trailed behind holding hands.

Kairi turned to Sora. "When should we tell them?"

Sora looked back to Kairi confused. "Tell them what?"

Kairi sighed and stopped walking making Sora stop as well. "You know. About their Uncle and who he really is. That the story's we tell them about Pirate's and Indian's are true. That Neverland is real. Sora, they should know. They should know our story and that Neverland's your home and Peter is your brother."

Sora laid his hand on Kairi's cheek. "I know but, I don't think now is the best time. Shouldn't we wait till their older?"

Kairi shook her head. "What if now is the best time? They are so young that their innocence is still pure. I think that they're the perfect age to know. Think about it. No corruption, no evil in their hearts, nothing. They can have fun and imagination. If we tell them when they are older not only will it be hard for them to believe us but what if they aren't right for Neverland."

Sora smiled and kissed Kairi lightly on the lips. "Kai, you worry too much. They'll be fine. Wanna know why? Because they have two wonderful kickass parents to help guide them." Kairi laughed lightly. Sora smiled and took Kairi's hand again. "Besides, there's only one person who can tell when they are truly ready to know. The same person who knew I was ready for Neverland." Kairi smiled. Sora and Kairi walked into the house to join their sons when they noticed laughing coming from the living room. Sora and Kairi looked at eachother confused and closed the front door and walked into the living room to see the boys sitting on the ground in front of a chair with none other than the infamous Peter Pan telling one of his 'great' stories. Peter noticed Sora and Kairi walking into the room and smiled up at them.

"Hey you two love birds!"

Sora looked at Peter shocked. "Hey Peter. I didn't know you were stopping by…"

Peter's smile fainted. "Yeah, sorry about that."

Kaito turned to his parents. "Uncle Peter was just telling us some stories about mermaids!"

Kairi smiled. "Really? Well I hope they were interesting."

Sho nodded. "Is it true?"

Sora looked at Kairi shocked and back to his son. "Is what true?"

Kaito laughed. "Are mermaids really the most beautiful thing ever?"

Kairi sighed in relief as she heard Sora laugh. "Not in my book." Sora looked over to Kairi and winked at her earning a blush for a response.

Kaito smiled and spoke to himself. "I want to meet one someday." Sora and Peter heard Kaito and smiled at eachother.

Peter looked down to Kaito and spoke quietly to him. "Maybe one day you will!" Kaito smiled and Sho huffed.

"Well if Kaito gets to meet a mermaid, I want to become a head Indian Chief!"

Peter looked at Sho and frowned. "Uh, maybe?" Sora and Kairi laughed at Peter's response. Kairi looked to her boys and smiled. "Why don't you two run upstairs while your Father and I have a talk with your Uncle?"

The twins nodded and hugged their Uncle goodbye and ran up the stairs. Kairi and Sora sat on the sofa across from Peter in his chair.

Peter sighed. "Sorry for coming unannounced. I just really missed you guys."

Sora smiled. "We missed you too Peter and so did the boys. Actually we were just talking about you." Sora looked over at Kairi and gave her a look that said to continue. Kairi nodded and looked to Peter.

"We were wondering…what your opinion is on the appropriate age to tell Sho and Kaito about Neverland."

Peter looked at Kairi stunned. "Ya mean…telling them about me and you guys?"

Kairi and Sora nodded. Peter scratched the back of his head. "I don't know. I mean we could tell them now but…they are just kids. Won't it go to their heads?"

Kairi looked upset. "I guess I didn't think about that…" Sora wrapped his arm around Kairi comforting her. Sora looked to Peter.

"What I was thinking is that we wait until they ask. I mean, there will come a time when they get fed up with us telling the stories and scream that they are just made up and I think that's when we should show them that they aren't."

Peter thought for a moment. "That could work…but that sort of hostility isn't meant for Neverland…"

Sora and Kairi both sighed in defeat. Peter snapped his fingers. "I got it! Why don't we just let them find Neverland on their own?"

Kairi stared at Peter confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, when they get close to that 'curious' point we leave them clues. Like a scavenger hunt! They follow the path, end up in Neverland to find it does exist and there ya go!"

Sora smiled. "You know I think that might work!"

Kairi smiled. "So that's the plan than? We wait for them?"

Peter nodded. "Well I better get back then. Tink's waiting for me."

Sora smiled. "Tell Tink we said hey!"

Peter nodded and flew out of the living room window. Sora and Kairi smiled to eachother.

Kairi was the first to speak. "Well, now we wait."

Sora nodded. "Now we wait."

* * *

_Srry for the short chapter :/ comment? Anything? I'm going to bed haha. Next chapter will be up in a few hours! _


	16. Ending B - Neverland

_Here it is like promised! The end of this story part 2!_

* * *

**Ending B – Neverland**

The wind softly brushing against her face as she stood in the graveyard in front of her family's mausoleum. Inside lie her Father Ansem and her Sister Namin'e. A tear fell down Kairi's eye. Kairi has lived in Neverland for almost 50 years. Namin'e died at the age of 66 from cancer and Kairi was with her all the time as much as she could be. Even Sora and Peter stopped by to give her some help as well. To both Namin'e and Kairi's surprise, sometimes when Sora and Peter would visit, a colony of Fairies would come too and give her all sorts of herbs from Neverland to try and improve her health. The herbs worked but not for long. Kairi put her head down in respect to the mausoleum as she remembered Namin'e die.

_Kairi flew into the window of her old home castle and into Namin'e's room. Namin'e was in her chair by the fireplace as Kairi walked up and pulled a chair next to her sister and sat down. Namin'e slowly turned to see her sister and smiled. "Kairi…"_

_Kairi smiled softly. "Hey Namie, feeling better?" _

"_I'm feeling lighter…" Kairi ignored the fact that her Sister was dying. "Kairi…I don't think I need the herbs anymore."_

_Kairi looked up to see her Sister smiling. "What do you mean? You're nowhere near being well…"_

_Namin'e nodded and Kairi felt tears running down her face as she realized where Namin'e was getting at. "Namin'e?" Namin'e reached over and laid her hand on Kairi's cheek. _

"_Kairi…every time I see you I feel younger…You are so young…and I am so old…"_

_Kairi grabbed her sister's hand. "Then come with me. Come back with me to Neverland, it's the only thing that can keep you alive…"_

_Namin'e shook her head. "Kairi, I had a choice and I made it and so did you. Your choice was Neverland and mine was here with Dad as Queen when he passed. Just promise me a few things…"_

_Kairi couldn't help but sob towards her Sister. "W-What? W-What d-do you w-want me t-t-to do?"_

"_Shiva, she can look after herself but my Granddaughter Gabrielle, look out for her. She scares me sometimes only because she reminds me so much of you and I don't know what to expect from that." _

_Kairi and Namin'e laughed slightly. "Also, about Sora and Peter…tell them – and the fairies –that I said thank you."_

"_I-I will Namie…" Kairi laid her head on her Sister's armchair arm rest as her Sister slipped away._

Kairi heard footsteps and quickly flew behind a tree to see the visitors approaching her family's mausoleum. It was Aoi and Gabrielle. Kairi watched as Aoi laid flowers at the foot of the crypt while Gabrielle stood by. Kairi looked at Gabrielle in awe. She was 18 and had brown hair that feel to her shoulder with bangs that curved across her forehead and bright green eyes. Kairi was curious and followed them when they left until she came upon their home. Kairi flew up to Gabrielle's room and kept out of sight as she walked in. Kairi noticed a picture on Gabrielle's nightstand. It was a picture of Kairi and Namin'e hugging when they were Gabrielle's age. It was taken sometime after Kairi had been living in Neverland. Kairi loved it when she would check on Gabrielle and see her holding the picture thinking so many things. Gabrielle was told that her Great Aunt – Being Kairi – died at a young age so she wouldn't go looking for her curious. Kairi often heard her whisper how she wished to meet Kairi. Kairi sighed and smiled softly knowing that she was ready to know. Sora and Peter agreed that Kairi should keep in contact with her family no matter the time era. They agreed that whenever one of Kairi's family member's would hit 18 that Kairi would confront them and tell them everything. They thought the age was at a mature age where they wouldn't go running their mouth to authorities or something. Kairi remembers when she first confronted Aoi. She was shocked to see her Aunt and Aoi's mother Namin'e helped explain everything. When Aoi had Gabrielle she gave Gabrielle the picture of her Mother and Aunt to keep the two fresh in her mind till she would find out about Neverland. Kairi smiled and waited till the sun fell to make her move. Aoi was already downstairs earlier taking to Peter and Sora about tonight and that Kairi might need some backup just in case. As Gabrielle walked over to her closet, Kairi slowly opened the window and flew in.

Kairi let out a deep breath. "Gabrielle?"

Gabrielle whipped around and screamed falling over. Kairi quickly ran over to Gabrielle to help her up only for Gabrielle to crawl backwards into the closet.

"W-Who are you!? How do you know my name?!"

Kairi sighed and looked at the picture on the nightstand and back to Gabrielle. Gabrielle followed her eyes and shook her head. "No! Impossible! Are-Are you a ghost?"

Kairi shook her head and sat down on the floor. "There's a secret that runs through our family Gabrielle, a secret that your mom and I have felt that you should know right now."

Gabrielle looked to Kairi frightened. "W-What secret?"

Kairi sighed and held her hand out to Gabrielle. "Can you please come out of the closet? I'm not going to hurt you. I'm going to explain everything okay?" Gabrielle slowly took Kairi's hand and crawled to sit in front of Kairi. Kairi got up and walked over to the nightstand to grab the picture and sit back down in front of Gabrielle. Kairi held the picture in her hands and smiled.

"This is a picture of your Grandmother and me. It might not look like it but in this picture Namin'e was older than me and I was the same age I was for a few years when this was taken. I never aged. Us two were the Princess's that everyone wanted but only one of us was going to be Queen and we already knew that before any of this happened." A tear slipped from Kairi's eye but she quickly wiped it away but Gabrielle already saw the tear.

Gabrielle looked to Kairi trying to let everything sink in. "Wait so; you really are my Great Aunt Kairi? You never died or aged?"

Kairi nodded. "When I was young, I few years younger than you, a boy came into my room when me and your Grandmother were sleeping. He noticed I was cold and getting sick and he treated me in my sleep. The next night he came back when I was awake and I reacted just like you did now. He told me what he did and then went on talking about how we should play Pirates because his brother wouldn't play with him anymore. He was a year older than me so I was kind of confused on the immature level of this boy. Later that night he showed me a special gift that he had. It was the gift of flight."

Gabrielle stopped Kairi's story shocked. "Wait, flight? As in he could fly?"

Kairi nodded. "I know right? Anyways he told me of a place where I wouldn't have to worry about my Father or my duties as a Princess. A place where I was always free to have fun and I would never grow up."

Gabrielle smiled. "Neverland."

Kairi looked at Gabrielle shocked. "You know about Neverland?"

Gabrielle nodded. "My Mom would tell me stories about Neverland and about Pirates and Indians when I was younger. I always thought they were made up. Also about a boy that could fly and would never age. His name was Peter Pan."

Kairi giggled softly. "That's your Great Uncles Brother."

"Great Uncle?"

Kairi nodded. "The boy who came into my room, his name was Sora. He had a Brother name Peter. Peter was Sora's adopted Brother. Peter found Sora one day and brought him to Neverland. Then one day Sora found me. Anyways, Sora brought me to Neverland where I met Peter and…do you know the Fairies name that was always with Peter?"

"Tinkerbell?"

Kairi smiled. "Yup, Tink for short. It was a blast. I was captured by Pirates and Sora saved me, we went to bonfires at the Indian Camps and watched meteor showers."

"Did you ever want to come back?"

Kairi bowed her head sadly. "Actually…I did come back. Your Great Grandfather was frantic and so angry. He forbid me to see the 'boy who kidnapped me'. I stayed home for about three months before Sora came back. Sora found out that I had a boyfriend but never knew that I was using him to feel something until he came back. Sora wasn't happy and in short beat up my fake boyfriend, brought me home, screamed at me and trashed my room until I calmed him down. Then he left, then I was captured by Riku – my fake boyfriend – who actually turned out to be a Pirate working for Captain Hook to bring me back to kill Sora and Peter and…it was just a mess."

Gabrielle looked at Kairi still trying to get the whole story. "Captain Hook was the Pirate from the stories who always tried to hurt Peter."

Kairi nodded. "Well Sora and Peter helped me out again and the ship was sinking and in short…Sora almost drowned to death. He knocked himself into a coma and the only way to ensure his safety was to bring him back here and get him to a hospital. He woke up a few days later and we had a nice talk with my Father. It took him forever to accept our relationship. In time he did and Sora and I both agreed to live in Neverland."

Gabrielle looked at her Great Aunt upset. "You were alive this whole time and never once acknowledged me?"

Kairi shook her head. "No of course not. I was always there for every birthday, every time you went into a new school, your graduation, everything. You just never saw me…"

"Why not?"

Kairi sighed. "Your supposedly dead Great Aunt shows up out of nowhere going off about Neverland and all that? It wouldn't have gone well."

Gabrielle looked down. "True."

"Besides you've always gotten my presents."

Gabrielle looked up at Kairi confused. "Your presents?"

"For your birthday. The reason your Grandmother always gave you two was because one was from me."

Gabrielle smiled. "Like what?"

Kairi smiled and looked to the pendant around Gabrielle's neck. Kairi reached forward and pressed the center of the pendant to have a very little portion of fairy dust spray out of it. Gabrielle looked to Kairi confused.

"What was that in there?"

Kairi smiled. "Close your eyes Gabrielle."

Gabrielle did as she was told. "Do you trust me?" Gabrielle hesitated than nodded. "Do you have faith in what I told you?" Gabrielle again nodded. "Open your eyes."

Gabrielle did as she was told and laughed excitedly as she found she was hovering in the air along with Kairi. In the necklace was Pixy Dust so that if Gabrielle didn't believe the story she would just have to press on the pendant and then she would believe. Kairi led Gabrielle out the window and off to Neverland to live with her for a while. While the two flew off, Aoi watched from the ground smiling to herself.

* * *

_I have finished! Yah! Now to start my new story, "The Princess and the Rat". Comment? Anything? See you guys later!_


End file.
